Kiss Blaise, Kill Sirius and Marry me
by PetitPoney101
Summary: Un soir, Harry surprend Ginny et Ron Weasley en pleine conversation. De cette soirée émerge des découvertes en chaines qui transforment la vision du monde d'Harry et de beaucoup de son entourage. Mais Harry compte bien continuer à se battre malgré tous les obstacles que la vie semble déterminée à placer devant lui. Bashing famille Weasley et Sirius Black. MxM.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fanfiction de mon cru, étant donné que j'ai fini de rédiger ennui vital et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à la poster.

Rating : T

Bashing : Sirius, Famille Weasley.

Je voulais faire un truc un peu différent,et cette fois la romance en sera le centre je pense ;D

* * *

Harry sortait du cours de métamorphose avec Ron et Hermione et se dirigeait vers le cours de sortilège. Il était assez impatient d'avoir ce cours, puisqu'ils allaient enfin apprendre les sortilèges de soins qu'Harry devait connaître pour passer le concours d'auror. Il était donc très motiver, à l'inverse de Ron qui semblait plus blasé qu'autre chose. Hermione, elle, était tout amusée de l'impatience de son ami. En entrant dans la salle, les deux amis laissèrent Ron pour se précipiter sur les place à l'avant de la salle. Le professeur commença son cours en amenant devant les élèves des souris invoquées, toutes légèrement coupées. Hermione râla un peu dur la mal que l'on faisait à ces animaux, mais le professeur la rassura en disant qu'elles ne ressentaient rien, qu'elle étaient plus comme des substituts, des illusions. Hermione sembla si intéressé qu'Harry eu peur qu'elle se lance dans un débat avec son professeur, et préféra donc poser une question à ce dernier à propos des sorts de guérison. Le professeur se mit donc à faire son cours, et après la théorie, il laissa place à la pratique. Les élèves furent nombreux à rater le sort. Mais Harry, lui, plus que motivé, réussit le sort du premier coup, comme se fut le cas pour Hermione et pour Malfoy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris de sa réussite, alors que les sortilèges n'étaient clairement pas son point fort. Harry, lui, fuit plus que ravi, surtout quand il écopa de 10 points pour Griffondor. Cette petite victoire permis à Harry d'apprendre durant la suite du cour un sort plus puissant, qui permettait de soigner des blessures plus graves.

À la fin du cours, Harry était en joie. Les sorts de soins, en plus d'être importants pour ses concours, l'étaient aussi pour sa propre survie. En effet, cet été encore il allait devoir rentrer chez les Dursley, et vu la colère de son oncle, il devrait en avoir bien besoin. En fait, il savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Il avait longtemps demandé à Sirius de le garder avec lui pendant les vacance, mais ce dernier avait refuser, en affirmant qu'il n'était pas encore près à le garder pendant aussi longtemps. Cela avait fait beaucoup de mal à Harry, qui s'était sentit trahi. Mais il avait passé outre, et avait demandé à Ron si c'était possible de passer un moment au terrier. La encore, se fut un refus. Les Weasley partaient en effet en vacance, et ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper. Il avait voulu partir avec Hermione dans le monde moldu, mais le directeur avait refusé, en affirmant que c'était trop dangereux. Voyant qu'Harry était très déçu, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un grand-père lui a proposé de se préparer aux difficultés chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait donc demandé à certains professeurs d'enseigner des sorts utiles pour Harry. Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire de plus, n'étant pas le tuteur magique d'Harry, et n'étant pas en très bon terme avec Sirius, qui refusait de laisser Dumbledore s'approcher d' était devenu le tuteur magique d'Harry depuis sa troisième année. Ce statu permettait de gérer la vie de l'enfant dans le monde magique, mais pas dans le monde moldu dans lequel les Dursley étaient encore légalement ses tuteurs. Harry était assez déçu du comportement de Sirius, qui ne s'occupait de lui que très rarement, voir pas du tout, et qui lui envoyait des lettres plates et vides de sens. Malgré cela, il ne perdait pas l'espoir que Sirius se remette de son long séjour à Askaban et devienne un bon parrain. Les cours se poursuivirent encore pendant deux semaines, et les vacances arrivèrent. En arrivant chez les Dursleys, Harry se souvient de pourquoi il détestait cet endroit. Devant lui se trouvait son oncle, le regard méchant, qui semblait déjà rouge de colère.

''

 **C'est à cette heure que tu arrive ? Ça fait plus de 20 minutes que tu es censé être ici.**

 **Désolé mon oncle, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, le train était en retard.**

 **Ne te cherche pas d'excuses le monstre. Rentre, il faut faire à manger à Dudley..''**

En rentrant dans la cuisine, il vit Dudley qui trépignait devant la nourriture qui cuisait dans un poêle. À son grand étonnement, sa tante était en train de faire à manger. En se retournant vers son oncle, il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir assister. Son oncle tremblait de rage, mais semblait aussi incapable de dire quoique se soit. Dudley, lui, tremblait d'impatience. Pétunia se retourna, et fit un grand sourire à Harry.. ''Bonjour Harry, va t'asseoir, le repas arrive''. Le Survivant s'arrêta de respirer un moment. Mais il ne se fit pas prier, en se demandant ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Jamais sa tante ne l'avait regarder comme elle venait de le faire. Dudley vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Vernom, qui ne semblait pas décolérer, s'assit devant lui. Pétunia revint au bout d'un court moment parfaitement silencieux, et posa la nourriture devant son fils, et Harry. Elle revint ensuite avec son assiette et celle de son mari.

''

 **Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe,** commença t-elle.

 **Heu... un peu oui.**

 **Je vais te raconter une histoire. Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. En étant jeune fille, ma sœur, ta mère, était une sorcière. Une brillante sorcière d'ailleurs. Mais ce que l'on ne ta pas dis, c'est que j'étais moi aussi une sorcière. Cependant, je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard. Ma magie est faible, vois-tu. Et je suis une sorcière assez spéciale. Je n'ai pas de baguette. Toute magie que j'accomplis, je le fait avec mes mains. Quand ta mère est morte, je me doutais bien qu'on allait te donner à nous. J'étais, je dois le dire, absolument terrifiée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Mais il c'est passé quelque chose de grave. Plus grave que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. En effet, Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à avoir pensé à nous. Un homme est venu, peu après que tu sois rentrer dans notre vie, pour me jeter un sort. À moi. Ce sort, c'est un sort de magie noir très puissant. Or, cette magie noire n'est pas traçable, et même Dumbledore n'a rien vu. Ce sort avait pour but de me faire oublier tout de l'amour que j'avais pour ma sœur, pour la magie. Et pour toi. Mais ce sort ne prenais pas en compte que j'étais une sorcière. Je l'avais toujours caché, surtout avec un mari qui ne pouvait pas en entendre parler, et qui m'avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Mais cela m'a permit de retrouver la mémoire, retrouver mes sentiments. Il y a un vrai danger qui pèse sur toi Harry, et ce danger, ce n'est pas Voldemort.**

 **Mais... C'est impossible ! Vous détestez la magie ! Paniqua Harry.**

 **Oui, parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Avec Vernom, nous allons divorcer. Je serai ta seule tutrice. Tu pourra retourner à Poudlard en toute sécurité, et il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, de tout ce que j'ai laissé faire, de tout ce que j'ai fait. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu me pardonneras mes erreurs.** La femme prit Harry dans ses bras, dans un étreintes pleine de remords. Harry fondit en larme, le soulagement se déversant dans ses veines.

 **Mais qui ? Qui a effacé ta mémoire ?**

 **Un ami de tes parents.**

 **Peter ?**

 **Non, l'autre, celui qui est allé en prison. Sirius je crois.**

 **Mais pourquoi ? Cet homme est mon parrain dans le monde magique ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?''**

Harry restait choqué, sans pouvoir comprendre les actions de son parrain. Qu'elles étaient ses motivations ? Et quel était le rapport avec son comportement actuel ? Ces questionnements continuèrent de suivre Harry durant toutes ses vacances, mais ces dernières durent tout de même les plus agréables qu'il n'avait jamais passé dans sa maison. Pétunia s'était avérée très intéressante, et contrôlait sa magie plus par l'instinct qu'autre chose. Ils avaient passé de très bon moments ensembles. Et finalement, il avait réussit à aimer sa tante. Elle s'était excusé de nombreuses fois. Mais Harry avait fini par lui pardonner. Il en voulait par contre profondément à son oncle, qui finalement n'avait pas du tout changé de comportement. Mais la maison était au nom de sa tante, et elle ne le lassait jamais lui faire du mal. Il avait donc passé de très belles vacances, et avait tout particulièrement apprécié le moment où sa tante avait simplement viré son mari de sa maison alors qu'il s'en prenait encore une fois verbalement à Harry. C'est donc le cœur léger mais l'esprit plein de question qu'il rentra à Poudlard. Il était bien déterminé à en parler avec Dumbledore, mais pas encore avec Sirius. Il avait peur de se tromper, ou que l'esprit de sa tante soit encore embrouillé. Il en parla avec Hermione, mais pas avec Ron qui semblait trop occupé à s'empiffrer. Cette dernière fut aussi surprise que lui. À la fin de la journée de rentrée, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur, et commença son récit.

Dumbledore avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le petit Potter lui avait dit. Il avait pour cet enfant une affection sans faille. Il s'en voulait atrocement pour la mort de ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à convaincre de se cacher mieux que cela. Et ce qu'il lui disait là était tout bonnement trop douloureux. Déjà, il venait juste d'apprendre à quel point Harry avait souffert à cause de sa ''famille''. Il n'avait jamais pu prendre de nouvelles du bambin sans dévoiler sa localisation, et n'avait de toute façon jamais pensé que se serait nécessaire. Pétunia, bien qu'assez faible, était une sorcière, et une femme assez douce. Son mari était certes abjecte, comme l'avait soulevé Minerva, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que sa femme le laisserait faire du mal à Harry. Mais elle n'avait apparemment pas eu le choix. Si Sirius avait réellement envoyé ce sort, alors Dumbledore ne comprenait plus rien. De plus, Molly Weasley lui avait assuré qu'Harry, bien que maigrichon, était en bonne santé, et ne se plaignait jamais de mauvais traitement. Pourquoi aurait-elle mentit ? Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Albus Dumbledore détestait, c'était de ne pas savoir. Il décida alors de faire sa propre enquête, après avoir rassuré Harry.

Ce dernier était retourné dans sa salle commune et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand il surprit Ginny et Ron parler entre eux.

''

 **Apparemment, Harry a passé de bonne vacance. Sa Tante aurait retrouvé sa mémoire.**

 **Quoi ? Mais c'est a dit que Sirius avait pris ses souvenirs.**

 **Apparemment pas. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faut pas qu'Harry cherche plus loin. Maman nous a dit qu'il ne lui fallait plus qu'un mois avant de pouvoir régler son plan. Il ne faut pas qu'Harry fouille d'ici là.**

 **Il faut qu'on puisse le distraire. Si il apprend ce qu'il est, il voudra tout revendiquer, et nous aurons tout perdu.''**

Harry ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il s'enferma dans son lit, en bloquant les rideaux, et réfléchit le plus vite possible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron agissait comme cela, mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse comme ils le souhaitaient. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il doutait de l'amitié de Ron, surtout après le tournois des trois sorciers. Il ne se parlaient plus que pour faire plaisir à Hermione, qui vivait encore dans leur amitié à trois. Il devait lui parler en toute urgence. Et il le fit. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après l'avoir trouvé et lui avoir tout raconté, les deux amis mirent un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. De ce qu'il pensaient avoir compris, Ron et Ginny souhaitaient soutirer à Harry quelque chose. Sirius aussi apparemment. Harry avait du mal a digérer cette information. Sirius était un ami de son père, et il avait trahi sa confiance. Harry lui en voulait tellement, d'avoir été si hypocrite. Il n'avait finalement pas trop de mal à accepter que l'on trahisse sa confiance. L'année du tournois avait été assez significative quant aux trahisons, avec le faux Fol Œil et Ron. Et le vacances de cet été semblait simplement suivre le cour de la vie d'Harry. Il était dégoutté. Et Hermione le comprenait. Elle se sentait tout autant trahie et voulait vraiment prendre soin de son ami. Elle le força donc à sortir avec lui en l'emmenant dans les jardins du château afin de faire une petite balade, histoire de se calmer un peu. Une fois dans les jardins, le deux amis marchèrent main dans la main. Ils avaient tout les deux peur, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils ne savaient pas à qui parler, et de quoi parler. Mais il restait une chose qu'ils ne feraient pas, et c'était de se laisser faire. Ils devaient penser à un plan d'action.

''

 **Comment on s'y prend,** commença Harry.

 **On ne s'y prend pas, on s'adapte. On voit ce qui se passe, et on fait en sorte de cacher que l'on est au courant de certaines choses.**

 **Mais il sait pour ma tante.**

 **Il faut que tu lui fasse s croire que tu n'as pas cru ta tante, ou plutôt que tu ne veux pas la pardonner.**

 **Mais il va jamais me croire !**

 **Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça reste Ron. Ce garçon n'est pas une lumière.**.. ricana Hermione.

 **En effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire** , pouffa en retour Harry.''

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire nerveux, leur stress s'écoulant en même temps que leur rire. Ils avaient peur, oui, mais ils étaient ensemble. Alors ils étaient près à tout. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le château, et quand ils croisèrent Ron, ils ne firent aucuns mouvements de recul ou de dégoût. Ils affichaient une amitié simple et agréable, comme depuis toujours. Mais Ron, lui, était bien moins discret. En effet, il semblait incapable de se contenir à propos des découverte d'Harry. Ce dernier le rassura en lui assurant qu'il ne pardonnait pas à sa tante, et soupçonnait même qu'elle ne lui ai dit cela que pour pouvoir toucher à sa fortune à Gringott. À ces mots, Ron sembla plus stressé. Harry et Hermione s'en rendirent compte, mais ne dirent rien. C'était une piste à creuser. L'argent. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Harry avait certes une grande quantité d'argent dans son coffre à Gringott, mais pas de quoi tenir plus que ses études et de s'acheter un appartement raisonnable dans le Londres magique. Il devrait travailler, comme tout le monde, à la fin de ces dernières. Ron ne pouvait donc pas vraiment le trahir pour ses sous.

Finalement, ils ne poursuivirent pas la conversation, par peur de se découvrir pour Ron, et par simple lassitude pour les deux autres. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour dîner. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy, qui leur jeta un regard hautin mais qui ne dit rien. Cela faisait un certain temps que Malfoy était devenu un peu plus cordial qu'au début de leur scolarité. Il était même le partenaire d'Hermione en potion, et cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de louer son intelligence, au grand damne de Ron. Harry, lui, ne faisait pas réellement attention au blond. Ils s'ignoraient principalement, et quand il fallait qu'ils se parlent, c'était toujours de manière distante, sans cordialité superflue.

Mais ce matin, étrangement, le regard de Malfoy, bien qu'il eu commencé hautin, se fit plus doux. Il se planta devant Harry, sans aucun geste violent ni agressif. Harry s'arrêta aussi, étonné de l'action de son camarade. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant, et finit par prendre un grande inspiration. Avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de charmeur, Draco tendit sa main vers Harry, avec un simple mot ''amis''. Harry mit un instant avant de comprendre. Ron le fit avant lui, et se mis à hurler dans tous les sens sur Malfoy. Malfoy qui n'avait pas baissé sa main, et qui regardait toujours Harry, qui vit dans ses yeux beaucoup de sentiments. Le premier était de la détermination, le second de la peur, du regret et finalement autre chose de plus profond, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de plonger dans ce regard, d'accepter cette pognée de main. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas du la refuser des années plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas du et il se refusait à faire deux fois la même erreur. Mais Draco voulait déjà baisser sa main, le regard remplis de déception. Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Il se précipita presque sur la main qui retombait, et la sera délicatement. Draco, surpris d'abord, fit un mouvement de recul. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et sera la main de son nouvel ami en retour. Ami. Comme il l'aurait voulu des années auparavant. Il avait mit longtemps avant de se décider de redemander cette amitié, et il avait eu très honte face à l'absence de réaction d'Harry. Mais face à son empressement à lui ressaisir la main, il avait compris que son ancienne Némésis était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

À ce moment là, Harry savait qu'il allait perdre l'amitié de Ron, son geste étant surement vécu comme une trahison. Mais il s'en fichait. Il c'était trouvé un nouvel ami. Un ami qu'il avait choisit. Alors oui, il avait serré cette main. Mais il la serra autant de fois qu'il le faut pour pouvoir être ami avec Draco Malfoy. Parce que si il y a bien quelque chose d'important dans le monde, c'est la sincérité. Et ce regard transpirait de sincérité.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Cela vaut il le coup que je continu ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut, voici la suite de notre aventure ! J'ai eu beaucoup de retours et cela me fait énormément plaisir. J'avais déjà écrit une suite, mais misère, ma clé USB a disparu. Du coup, me voilà avec une suite très différente de celle prévue, mais qui me plaît finalement bien plus. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

Réponse aux guests :

 **adenoide** : il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour le savoir ;p merci pour la review

 **Serelya** **Prongs** : Merci beaucoup ta review me fait très plaisir, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant !

 **Guest** **1** : J'obéis ;)

 **Guest 2** : Merci pour la review, voici a suite.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent réellement étranges pour Harry. En effet, après sa poignée de main avec Draco Harry avait été extrêmement surpris de la réaction de Ron qui, au lieu de totalement péter un plomb, c'est contenté de lancer un regard sombre à Malfoy tout en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé avec Harry. Hermione avait supposé que Ron se retenait et que c'était donc une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas sincère avec eux. Harry lui, avait un peu plus de mal à se faire à cette idée, et ruminait tous seul dans son coin.

C'est ce Harry bougon qui vit pour la première fois une preuve irréfutable de sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco Malfoy. En effet, alors qu'Harry broyait du noir dans la cour du château, seul puisque Hermione travaillait sur son devoir de runes, Draco et ses amis de Serpentards se dirigèrent vers lui. Avec un air hautin mais bienveillant, Draco proposa à Harry de venir avec eux au bord du lac pour essayer de nouveaux sorts qu'ils avaient inventés. Harry accepta avec plaisir, et à son grand étonnement tous les amis de Draco semblèrent ravis de sa présence. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'étonna le plus. En effet, alors que Draco essayait sur Pansy Parkinson un sort de teinture capillaire, Blaise Zabini se rapprocha d'Harry pour entamer une conversation plus que cordiale.

" - **Alors, ça fait quoi de se balader dans un groupe de serpents ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt agréable finalement, ce doit être parce que je parle Fourchelangue.**

 **\- Possible** , dit Blaise en riant. Harry se fit la réflexion que ce rire était absolument magnifique, mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir sa pensée. **Tu sais que le Fourchelangue c'est un de mes fantasmes.**

\- **PARDON** ? s'écria Harry en s'étouffant à moitié.

- **Fait pas ta vierge éfarouché, c'est vachement sexy comme dialecte, et l'utilisation accrue du muscle de la langue promet de magnifiques prouesses.**

 **-Heu... Si tu le dis.**

 **-T'es tout rouge, c'est mignon."**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et il se sentit un peu trop naïf devant le sourire goguenard de Blaise. Ce dernier par contre s'amusait follement et était prêt à tout pour revoir les belles couleurs qui avaient parsemer les joues du Survivant. Il n'en eut malheureusement pas le temps puisque c'était à son tours de servir de cobaye à Draco, qui voulait tester un sort de blanchiment des dents. Le sort, pour une fois, marcha à la perfection, et le groupe d'amis décida de rester sur cette victoire et de se séparer. Harry rentra donc dans sa salle commune pour y réfléchir un peu.

En effet, malgré cet après-midi très agréable, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir toute cette histoire de la tête. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Ron et de sa famille. Il voulait encore plus de preuves, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit à espionner Ron. Il aurait pu pour cela utiliser la carte des Maraudeurs, mais le fait que cette carte vienne en partie de Sirius le rendait méfiant. Il fit donc le travail à la dure, et suivit son prétendu ami à la trace. Et la technique marcha franchement bien, puisqu'il ne fallut à Harry que deux jours de filature pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons à propos de Ron, sa sœur et Sirius. Et c'est au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage qu'il surpris la conversation fatidique.

" - **On ne peut pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, Ginny. Si il commence à fricoter avec ce bâtard de Malfoy, on va pas s'en remettre et tu le sais très bien. Les traditions de sang pur sont très importantes pour la famille Malfoy, et si cet abrutit commence à devenir ami avec l'un d'eux, on a aucune chance qu'il ne lui en parle pas.**

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de l'empêcher de voir Malfoy, il va se braquer.**

 **\- Je sais Ginny, il faut être plus subtile que ça. Si on fait en sorte de distraire Harry du blondinet, on a toutes nos chances pour qu'il l'oubli. Il faut qu'on le tienne occupé à partir de maintenant, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Et Sirius dans tout ça ? Maman nous a dit qu'il avait prévu de réparer se bévue, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il va falloir ne compter que sur nous même, car Sirius va être très occupé et ne va pas pouvoir prendre en charge Harry pendant un certain temps.**

 **\- Comme si il l'avait fait avant.**

 **\- C'est pas le bon moment pour se prendre la tête avec lui Gin. Dès qu'on a plus besoin de lui on se chargera de son cas, mais pour l'instant, maman nous a dit de faire profil bas, alors on se concentre et on obéit."**

Après cette conclusion de Ron, et le départ des deux comploteurs, Harry resta un instant estomaqué. Il ressentait au fond de lui un vide important, comme si une partie de lui était partie en même temps que ses amis. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, et se redressa, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Oui, il avait été berné, oui il avait été entouré de mensonges, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que toute se vie en avait été un. Il avait des amis fidèles, des proches fidèles, et il comptait bien se faire de nouveaux amis assez vite, et ce principalement du côté des Serpentards.

Il rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune des Griffondors, et ils sortirent dans le jardin pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Hermione était prête à faire toutes les recherches nécessaires à propos des traditions magiques qui pourraient être la cause de la trahison des deux enfants Weasley ainsi que de la matriarche, mais elle souleva l'idée peu plaisante, selon Harry du moins, de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un déjà renseigné sur le sujet, autrement dit un aristocrate de Serpentard blond et élégant. Ou à l'un de ses amis. Harry, après avoir promis d'y réfléchir, commença à parler à Hermione du comportement étrange de Dumbledore avec lui en ce moment. En effet, le vieil homme semblait réellement inquiet pour son protégé, mais semblait assez impuissant de par la tutelle légale et magique de Sirius. Mais Harry était assez étonné que Dumbledore ne fasse pas plus d'efforts pour l'aider.

Et en même temps qu'Harry faisait part de ces doutes à Hermione, Dumbledore lui donnait tord au Survivant. En effet, le directeur de Poudlard était actuellement dans son bureau en compagnie d'une invitée plutôt particulière.

 **" - Un bonbon au citron, ma chère ?**

 **\- Non merci Albus, mais je n'ai rien contre un thé.**

 **\- Voici. Nous avons donc à parler je crois, ma très chère Pétunia."**

* * *

Voilà, alors ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court je crois, dites moi si c'est trop court ou si ça passe. J'espère que ça vous a plût, à bientôt pour la suite si vous en voulez toujours !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de ma fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus long que la dernière fois ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews aident beaucoup, surtout quand on ne sait pas trop où l'on va comme moi XD.

Réponse aux reviews :

TeZuKa j : Merci pour ta review !

adenoide : Déjà merci pour ta review, ensuite oui Voldychou est en vie, et le reste de tes réponses est dans ce chapitre.

Orionne Hale Potter Stilinski : Merci !

Lilly1303 : Merci, j'ai fais un peu plus long là, dis moi si c'est bon comme ça ;p

stormtrooper2 : Voici un chapitre plus long :) pour la suite tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre, et tu as plutôt bien deviné, mais je te réserves quelques surprises, car je vais essayer de changer les motivations en fonction de chaque personnages pour essayer de leur donner un peu plus de profondeur :p

Merci encore à tous pour l'engouement autour de cette fic, à très bientôt et bonne lecture.

* * *

Il régnait dans le bureau du Directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard une atmosphère lourde et sombre. Les deux personnes assises autour du grand bureau présent au fond de la pièce avaient toutes les deux un regard sombre et déterminé. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait porté ses fruits. En effet, quelque minutes plus tôt, le temps des explications était venu :

" - Je vous écoute, Albus.

\- J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez à propos d'Harry, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Harry est venu me voir pour me parler du traitement qu'il avait subit dans votre foyer. Et il m'en a aussi expliqué la raison. J'aimerai simplement que vous reveniez sur quelques points qui me semblent importants dans votre histoire. Le premier est la personne de Sirius Black, et le sort qu'il vous a envoyé.

\- Je suis en effet certaine que Sirius Black est celui qui m'a envoyé ce sort. Cependant je suis incapable de vous dire de quel sort il s'agit, vous savez que j'ai toujours refusé de faire partie de cette école, et que ma magie n'a pas besoin de sortilège pour fonctionner.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien ma chère Pétunia. C'est pour cela que je ne fut pas si étonné de voir les faibles connaissances en magie d'Harry quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Cependant, vous pouvez peut être me décrire les effets précis de ce maléfice, il ce peut que j'arrive à l'identifier.

\- Et bien une fois que le sortilège a été lancé, je me souviens juste que c'était comme si tout l'amour que j'avais pour ma sœur, et tout l'amour que je portais à ma magie c'était envolé. Comme si on m'avait retiré toute envie de faire partie de ce monde, de près ou de loin. c'est pour ça que j'ai rejeté Harry par la suite. Et quand cet amour est revenu, le choc a été brutal. J'ai tout d'abord pleuré la mort de ma sœur, dont je n'avais pas pu faire le deuil. Puis j'ai repris petit à petit le contrôle de ma magie, qui semblait revenir doucement à moi.

\- Vous dites que votre magie est revenue doucement à vous ?

\- Oui, elle a même mit deux semaines complètes à revenir entièrement.

\- D'accord, je crois comprendre. Le sortilège utilisé doit être une compulsion magique, c'est un sort rare et interdit depuis un bon nombre d'années. C'est une sorte de contrôle mental qui ne permet qu'un énoncé simple mais qui dure sur le temps long. Le votre devait simplement être de craindre la magie. Mais le plus important à savoir, c'est la raison de cette trahison de la part de Sirius. Il ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet lors de votre rencontre ?

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas osé en parler à Harry, et c'est principalement pour ça que je suis venu ici. En effet, avant de me lancer le sort, il m'a susurrer son nom et a prononcé ces phrases " Désolé ma chère Pétunia, mais ta catin de sœur a laissé derrière elle un orphelin, et ce garçon ne doit pas découvrir son vrai pouvoir avant que je ne puisse mettre la main sur lui concrètement. Je sais que je vais me faire accusé par ce traître de Peter, mais il faut que le garçon soit prêt pour mon retour. Et tu ne fais pas partie de mon plan, du moins pas dans cet état là." Après cela, il a jeté le sort, et je me suis retrouvé dans la situation que vous connaissez déjà.

\- "Son vrai pouvoir" vous dites... Je crois comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passe. Je connais les lois de sang purs les plus vieilles, et je pense que l'une d'entre elles pourraient être l'explication à notre problème.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Voyez vous, il existe une loi qui stipule que si jamais un enfant de sang pur perd ses parents, alors sa garde revient au parrain magique de l'enfant. Or, si ce dernier le souhaite, il peut prendre en charge beaucoup de choses à la place de l'enfant. La première est sans grande surprise son héritage. Mais Sirius n'y a pas encore touché, et il est de toute façon assez fortuné comme ça. Mais le parrain magique a aussi un autre pouvoir très intéressant. En effet, les héritiers de grandes familles n'héritent pas que de l'argent ou des manoirs de la famille en question. Il récupère également les titres et les pouvoirs de la famille. Or, James Potter a renoncé à ces pouvoirs et à ces titres il y a bien longtemps, pour pouvoir épouser Lilly. En effet, les héritiers sont obligés d'épouser un autre enfant de grande famille si il veulent conserver leurs titres. Mais puisque la famille Potter n'a plus qu'Harry comme héritier, l'héritage lui revient malgré l'abandon du père.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu y penser avant peut être ? Si Harry est un héritier de grande famille, il a peut être le droit d'être au courant, non ?

\- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça. Premièrement, seule la personne en charge légalement d'un héritier à le droit de l'initier à son rôle. Deuxièmement, je n'avais presque aucun moyen de penser à quelque chose comme ça puisque la famille Potter n'a pas eu d'héritiers légitime depuis des temps que je n'ai pas connu. En effet, aucun héritier n'a réclamé son héritage depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas la seule famille à avoir fait cela. En réalité je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une dizaine de grandes familles anglaises qui font vivre cette tradition, et ce sont les membres du Mangenmagot habillés de noirs ainsi que les membres de ce qui équivaut à la chambre des Lords moldus, appelé la Chambres des Héritiers Anglais Magiques, abrévié en CHAM. C'est le conseil qui vote les lois proposées par le ministère, et qui a le pouvoir de destitué ce dernier en temps de crise, même si cela n'a eu lieu qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire du monde magique Anglais.

\- C'est donc une assemblée des plus importante.

\- En effet, c'est une des trois assemblées les plus importantes, avec le Magenmangot et le ministère de la défense magique couplé au Aurors.

\- Et Harry aurait de l'influence dans cette assemblée ?  
\- Il y a normalement 350 sièges dans cette assemblée. Ces sièges sont séparés entre les 17 familles les plus importantes d'Angletterres. Aujourd'hui, seulement 11 familles sont présentent dans l'assemblée et se répartissent les 300 sièges. Mais si Harry décide de reprendre ses titres, alors les familles à qui ont été confiés les sièges des Potters devront les rendre.

\- Et combien de sièges cela représente ?

\- 58 sièges.

\- C'est absolument énorme ! La famille Potter était donc si importante ?

\- Oui. I familles principales. La première, la plus importante, c'est les Potters, avec 58 siège. La deuxième, avec 55 sièges, c'est la famille Malfoy. La troisième famille, avec 54 siège, est la famille Zabini. Enfin, à égalité en quatrième position on a la famille Londubat et la famille Thomas avec toute les deux 52 sièges. Les 79 sièges restants sont séparés entre les autres familles, qui souvent ne possèdent que 5 ou 6 sièges. Mais cela suffit largement étant donné les avantages faramineux qu'offrent ces postes. Or parmi les deux familles les plus importantes, deux sont actuellement prisent en charge par d'autres familles plus modestes. Les Thomas étaient jusqu'à il y a peu gérés par la famille Chang, qui ont rendus les sièges au jeune héritier, Dean Thomas, il y a deux semaines environ. Et les sièges des Potters, eux...

\- Sont tenus par les Blacks, c'est ça ?

\- Pas par les Blacks, par Sirius. Cependant, il n'en a jamais parlé, et n'a jamais fait valoir ses droits sur ces sièges. Cela veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache quoique ce soit. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il prépare quelque chose. Et ce surement pour avoir la main mise sur tous les biens des Potters.

\- Vous parliez de pouvoirs de la famille Potter, quels sont-ils ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur de moi à ce propos, mais je sais qu'il existe des pouvoirs spécifiques aux familles importantes. Cependant je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la CHAM, et c'est une assemblée qui se fait souvent oubliée malgré sont importance, puisque c'est un groupe extrêmement fermé. Malgré tout cela, ne vous en faites pas trop, je récupèrerait les informations qu'il nous manque. J'ai le bras suffisamment long, je pense, pour délier deux trois langues.

\- Vous devez en parler avant tout à Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, seul un responsable légal peut parler de cela avec un héritier. C'est donc à vous de discuter de cela avec Harry.

\- Je le ferai."

La détermination brûlait le regard de Pétunia, qui semblait prise d'une folle envie de tuer. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. En effet, les révélations de la tante d'Harry avaient eu pour résultat de faire comprendre à Albus Dumbledore beaucoup de choses, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse son protégé seul face à ces problèmes. Sirius avait certes un énorme pouvoir sur Harry, mais Pétunia restait un atout majeur, ainsi que l'effet de surprise.

Mais cet effet de surprise n'était pas réellement acquis. En effet, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, seul le golden trio restait. Et Ron Weasley semblait être lancé dans un véritable interrogatoire :

" - Harry dis moi, tu as parlé de ce qui c'est passé chez ta tante au Directeur ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne croyait pas cette vieille folle.

\- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle mentirait ?

\- Surement qu'elle a peur de moi, maintenant que j'ai ma baguette et que je sais m'en servir.

\- Au bout de quatre ans ?

\- L'épisode de Tante Marge a du lui faire peur.

\- Et tu comptes en parler à d'autres personnes ?

\- Non Ron, réfléchit à ce que tu dis, à qui voudrais tu que j'en parle ?

\- Personne, t'as raison. Mais tu pense que...

\- Mon Dieu Ron tais toi, s'écria Hermione au bort de la crise de nerfs, on passe à autre chose maintenant, de toutes façons c'est un sujet qui tourne en rond.

-Pardon Mione, j'arrête dans parler."

Les trois "amis" enchaînèrent sur un sujet plus léger, mais Hermione et Harry se sentaient rassurés. En effet, le troisième membre du trio ne semblait se douter de rien, et était suffisamment effrayé pour se trahir par son insistance. Cela voulait dire que l'effet de surprise était conservé, et que le rapport de force leur était toujours favorable. Ils n'avaient donc pas à réellement s'inquiéter du roux pour l'instant. Mais Harry devait parler à Dumbledore de toute urgence, pour lui parler de ce qui se passait. Cependant Harry allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir parler de quoique se soit. Après une conversation inintéressante à propos du Quiditch que Ron tînt presque tout seul, ce dernier qui semblait comprendre qu'il n'intéressait pas vraiment ces amis et partit donc discuter avec Seamus Finnigan. Harry et Hermione virent ici une occasion de quitter la chambre commune des Griffondors pour aller ce balader chez les Serpentards avant la fin du couvre feu. En effet, Harry avait promis à Hermione de la présenté aux Serpentards pour qu'elle puisse intégrer son nouveau groupe d'amis. C'est donc plutôt enthousiaste qu'Hermione suivait Harry dans les couloirs. Une fois arrivés devant la salle commune de leurs camarades, les deux amis se firent la réflexion qu'ils avaient tout de même oublié quelque chose d'assez important : ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe de la salle. Ils durent donc attendre que Pansy ¨Parkinson ne débarque et ne leur ouvre après leur avoir fait promettre qu'elle aurait accès à la salle commune des Griffondors au moins une fois dans l'année.

" - Salut Potter, lança Malfoy qui vit les deux arrivants en premier. Granger.  
\- Bonjour Malfoy, répondit cette dernière avec un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

\- Ravi de te compter parmi nous, que nous vaut le plaisir ?

\- Un ennui profond dans ma propre salle commune je dirais. Ou une folle envie de prendre des risques et de vivre une aventure palpitante dans l'antre du serpent. "

Suite à cette remarque, Draco esquissa un sourire, et Pansy éclata franchement de rire. Pendant ce temps un troisième Serpentard s'était glissé derrière Harry, et c'était penché à son oreille.

"- Bonsoir Harry.

\- Salut Blaise, répondit Harry en frissonnant.

-Comment tu vas aujourd'hui.

-Plutôt bien, surtout maintenant que je suis là.

-Stop, vous vous arrêtez là tout les deux, cria presque Draco qui semblait agacé."

Cela fit cependant rire toute l'assemblée, plus amusé par ce simulacre de séduction qu'autre chose. La suite de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, et les deux Griffons quittèrent la salle commune des serpents à contre cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, déjà je tiens à dire que même si je n'ai pas parlé de publications régulières pour cette fictions, j'avoue avoir prit un peu trop de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Ensuite, et bien j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il ne se passe pas grand chose finalement, mais le prochain chapitre vous donnera quelques réponses et surtout un nouveau défi pour nos amis sorciers.

Réponse au reviews :

TeZuKa j : Merci à toi !

Stormtrooper2 : Oui, c'est en partie cela qu'il cherche, mais il y a aussi une autre raison, un peu plus futile, mais il faudra attendre pour l'avoir ;-) et non Ron n'est pas subtil, mais je compte en faire un personnage assez dangereux dans la suite XD

DameAureline : Merci, je n'avait au début absolument pas l'intention de le faire, mais je suis tombé sur une fiction avec un très léger Bashing Sirius, et j'ai trouvé ça intéressant donc j'ai voulu approfondir la chose.

adenoide : Ron n'a rien à voir avec l'héritage d'Harry mais quelqu'un proche de lui aurait pu, mais tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié XD. Ensuite pour Siri, c'est à peu près ça mais il y a une petite surprise... Et pour Pétunia, tu verras !

* * *

Le lendemain de la soirée avec les serpentards a été assez chargé pour Harry et Hermione. En effet, les cours reprenaient le jour même alors qu'Harry ne rêvait que d'un entretient avec Dumbledore et n'avait absolument pas l'esprit à cela. Cependant les cours de potion de Rogue lui permirent de découvrir un nouvel avantage à son amitié avec Draco Malfoy. En effet il avait atterrit en binôme avec lui et était presque sur qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien réussit une potion de sa vie. Le blond était en effet un élève particulièrement brillant dans cette matière. De plus il c'était avéré qu'il était aussi un très bon pédagogue, bien qu'un peu trop exigeant. Quand les cours furent finis, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur. Mais ils tombèrent en chemin sur Pétunia nouvellement Evans étant donné son tout récent divorce, qui s'avança vers eux.

 **'' - Harry, il faut que je te parles.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Seul à seul si possible.**

 **\- Hermione est au courant pour toi, je pense que tu peux parler devant elle."**  
Malgré sa réticence, la tante d'Harry commença son récit devant son neveu et son amie. Elle n'omit aucun détails et ni Harry ni Hermione n'osèrent interrompre. Cependant, une fois qu'elle eu fini, les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour faire des commentaires. Les deux amis étaient estomaqués par la nouvelle et ne parvenaient que difficilement à croire que c'était possible. Harry était bien trop chamboulé par la nouvelle, et après avoir promis à sa tante de ne rien dire à personne d'autre, les deux griffons se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Harry était mal en point. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses propres amis, son parrain même, le trahissaient pour une raison aussi futile. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il aurait volontiers cédé ses parts de la CHAM à son parrain si ce dernier lui avait expliqué, et il avait toujours été disposé à aider financièrement les Weasley. Il se doutait qu'il y avait pour ces derniers d'autres raisons à cette trahison, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus pour l'instant. En effet, Harry était un garçon battant, qui n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par qui que se soit. Il était près à se battre. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme et qu'il digère les informations.  
En arrivant au lac, il virent leur groupe de serpentards préférés qui s'entraînaient encore à lancer des sortilèges de leur cru. Draco, comme à chaque fois, fut le premier à les voir. Pansy se jeta littéralement sur Hermione, qui la réceptionna du mieux quelle pu, encore étonnée par l'exubérance de la sang pure. Draco resta plus sobre et salua Harry d'une légère bise. Le reste du groupe les salua également, et ils se joignirent aux serpents, en oubliant un peu leurs tracas. Mais la soirée était jeune, et le mardi ne commençait qu'à 14 heure. Le groupe se décida donc à traîner un peu, et les deux amis rentrèrent chez les Griffondors vers 00h00. Mais ils avaient oublié dans leur confusion et leur bouleversement, que leur "ami" Ron était une personne tenace. Ils furent donc assez surpris quand ils le virent assis sur un fauteuil de la grande salle, les fixant avec un air revêche.

 **" - Vous étiez où ?**

 **\- Avec Draco.**

 **\- Sans moi ?**

 **\- Tu le détestes.**  
 **\- Je peux faire un effort.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas un gamin Harry, évidement que je peux faire des efforts."**

Harry et Hermione furent tout d'abord assez étonnés de la réaction de Ron, mais ils comprirent que le garçon voulait pouvoir surveiller ce qui se passait, et surtout les conversations de deux amis avec les serpentards. Mais ils furent tout de même obligé d'accepter afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils priaient intérieurement pour que les serpentards refusent la présence du roux et qu'il ne puisse pas les suivre. Ils se contentèrent cependant de sourire, en lui promettant de le prévenir la prochaine fois. Et cette prochaine fois fut vite arrivée puisque dès le lendemain, durant le petit déjeuner, le golden trio fut hélé par un Blaise Zabini bien plus enjoué que d'habitude.

 **"- Harry, Hermione, grande nouvelle, on a trouvé un nouveau sort extrêmement efficace, il faut absolument que vous voyez ça !**

 **\- C'est quoi comme sort?** demanda Harry.

 **\- Tu va voir, je te laisse la surprise.**

 **\- Ce serai avec plaisir, quand est ce qu'on se retrouve ?** enchaina Hermione, qui espérait que Ron à côté d'elle ne dirait rien. Mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'il ne laissa même pas le temps à Blaise de répondre qu'il posait déjà sa propre question.

 **\- Est ce que je peux venir avec MES deux meilleurs amis ?**

 **\- Weasley, pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais venir dans un groupe de serpentard ?** répliqua Blaise totalement estomaqué.

 **\- Et bien pour les mêmes raisons que mes amis je suppose** , répondit l'intéressé avec un ton sec et agressif qui sembla intriguer encore plus le serpentard. "

C'est à ce moment là que Blaise sentit une pression autour de sa main. Il regarda discrètement la source de cette dernière et vit avec surprise la main d'Harry serrer la sienne, puis son regard perçant semblant le supplier de quelque chose. Il comprit alors la demande muette de son ami, et répondit donc avec une certaine pointe de satisfaction dans la voix par la négative à Ron, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, puisqu'il partit tout de suite après avoir donner l'heure de rendez vous à Harry et Hermione. Il était pourtant prêt à accepter le roux dans sa bande, si cela pouvait faire plaisir au brun aux yeux verts qu'il avait prit pour cible, mais il était content de ne pas avoir eu à le faire. Il se demandait pourtant pourquoi son nouvel ami, et bientôt amant l'espérait-il, avait réagit comme ça, et il savait qu'il devrait le forcer à lui expliquer. Mais pour l'instant il avait simplement prévu de profiter de leur soirée ensemble pour le séduire un peu plus.

Et quand l'heure du rendez-vous fut arrivé, Blaise teint la promesse qu'il c'était faite à lui même. En effet, à peine Harry était arrivé qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans entre les bras du jeune Zabini. Il était 20h30, et le groupe avait prit place autour du lac. Ron n'avait pus parlé de l'épisode "Blaise est un connard" de toute la journée, et avait laissé ses amis partir sans un regard pour eux. Mais Harry n'en avait pour l'instant absolument rien à faire, car il était concentré sur bien autre chose. En effet, Blaise c'était accroché à Harry dès son arrivé, et cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il restait collé à lui en lui souriant. Harry, bien qu'amusé, ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son ami. Il était pour ainsi dire aveugle au comportement de son ami et ne savait que dire face à cette nouvelle attitude. Hermione était elle bien moins naïve, et avait bien compris le petit jeu du Serpentard. Et malgré ses réticences et ses instincts fraternels envers Harry, elle s'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire. En effet, la jeune griffondor avait une idée derrière la tête.

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer la trahison de Ron, et elle se sentait tout particulièrement mal pour Harry, qui s'était fait trahir par celui qu'il croyait être de sa famille. Depuis, la douce jeune fille était devenue très méfiante et elle c'était promis de ne jamais plus laisser Harry souffrir. Et malgré qu'elle soit à Griffondor, elle avait tout de même des capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour en faire une bonne manipulatrice. Elle préférait donc sonder tous leurs nouveaux amis afin de clarifier leurs intentions, en commençant par Blaise, qui semblait plutôt attaché à son ami. Elle comptait donc effectuer un petit repérage avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore pour déterminer les possibles intérêt des adolescents en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas en parler à Harry, elle avait bien trop peur de le rendre paranoïaque ou de gâcher ses moments de bonheur avec leurs amis. Mais pour l'instant elle se contentait de rire avec ces derniers et de s'amuser le plus possible. Après tout, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, et les moments de détente étaient importants.

Harry lui, était bien loin des préoccupations de son ami. En effet, Blaise n'était pas loin d'avoir réussit sont coup avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts puisque celui ci semblait de plus en plus troublé par les actions de son ami. Harry, bien qu'il s'était d'abord amusé du comportement du basané, ne riait plus autant qu'avant. Et ce pour une raison toute simple, son corps avait maintenant une autre sorte de réaction face à ce qui se passait. En même temps, peu de personnes étaient capable de résister à un Blaise Zabini au meilleur de sa forme qui s'était lancé dans un simulacre de strip-tease. Car le sort si génial que Blaise voulait absolument montrer à Harry et à Hermione était en fait un sort de déshabillage rapide, et il avait eu la brillante idée de faire la démonstration sur lui même. C'est donc un Blaise torse nu, avec pour seul vêtement un slim assez moulant et son caleçon qui c'était raccroché à Harry, dont les joues avaient prient une jolie teinte écarlate et dont les jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir se décroiser. Mais cela ne dérangeait en réalité pas tellement Harry, et au contraire il commençait à y prendre goût. Il comprenait petit à petit que le brun essayait de lui faire des avances, et il était dorénavant prêt à y répondre.

* * *

Voilà, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout ce que vous pensez de Blaise et Harry pour l'instant ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Mon Dieu que d'absence ! Vraiment désolé de toute cette attente, mais stupide comme je suis je n'avais pas pensé au fait que sans WIFI lors de mes vacances, la publication allait être retardée. Mais bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser. Bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews:

17.Harry : Merci d'avoir prit la peine de commenter chaque chapitres, ça m'a fait plaisir de voire l'évolution de tes réactions. Quant à toutes tes questions, voici quelques réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

Caliste : Je trouve aussi, c'est qu'ils sont attachants les petits ^^

TeZuKa j : Merci pour ta review, et désolé pour l'attente.

Lololitaoe : Moi aussi :p

stormtrooper2 : Désolé pour l'attente ! Je suis bien d'accord, et dans ce chapitre, un nouveau risque apparaît à cause de Ron ;)

* * *

Harry était bon en défense contre les forces du mal. C'était même indéniable. Donc quand cette vieille peau d'Ombrage l'avait insulté devant toute la classe en le traitant d'incapable, tout le monde avait halluciné. Mais le plus étonnant fut la réaction d'Harry. Il n'était pas d'ordinaire un garçon insolent, et n'avait pas l'habitude de causer des problèmes, et encore moins de répondre aux professeurs, même si Rogue l'avait parfois poussé à bout. Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ses camarades lorsqu'au lieu de se taire et de serrer les dents face au commentaire de la professeur, il lui répondit simplement que si lui était un incapable, alors il avait "toutes ses chances de finir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à la solde du ministère". La vieille au faciès de crapaud reçut l'insulte comme un sort, et hurla de rage, mais Harry ne pipa mots. Mais Ombrage ne pouvait décemment pas s'en tenir là au risque de perdre toute autorité auprès de ses élèves. Elle décida donc de coller Harry tout les samedi soirs de l'année.

Harry, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, semblait pourtant satisfait. Et il l'était, à raison. En effet cela faisait un mois que Ron c'était fait exclure du groupe des Serpentards, et ce dernier était devenu encore plus collant que d'habitude. Mais au grand malheur d'Harry, cela empêchait le duo d'or de faire leurs recherches. Harry avait donc prévu de mettre à profit ces heures de colles afin de faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, et seul.

Hermione de son côté avait bien avancé dans son projet de surveillance de ses nouveaux amis serpentards. Et deux choses étaient ressortirent de cette enquête : La première était qu'à part encore plus de pouvoir, Harry ne pouvait rien apporter aux serpentards, et la deuxième, qui a grandement rassuré Hermione, c'est qu'en réalité ils ne voulaient pas de ce pouvoir. En effet, les serpentards n'étaient pour l'instant pas les détenteurs de leurs titres, et si ils obtenaient les pouvoirs d'Harry, ils perdraient surement ceux de leur héritage, les lords actuels étant de fervent adversaires des Potter. Mais cela voulait également dire que tous leurs amis prenaient le risque de se faire déshériter si jamais leur amitié avec le survivant se savait. Cependant, Hermione se doutait que les serpentards ne prenaient pas ce risque sans assurances. Elle soupçonnait leurs amis de vouloir prendre une distance significative avec les agissements de leurs parents qui avaient tous été considérés un moment ou un autre comme des fidèles de Voldemort. Et avec le retour de ce dernier, cette amitié naissante place tous ces nouveaux amis du Survivant comme de potentiels alliés contre le mage noir. Cela rassurait Hermione de savoir qu'Harry pouvait potentiellement obtenir des alliés de taille dans son conflit à venir avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais elle craignait que cela n'aille trop loin, et elle n'était pas encore sûre que les Serpentards ne changeraient pas d'avis au dernier moment.

Le soir même du jour durant lequel Harry avait été collé, les deux amis se réunirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour discuter d'Ombrage et de ses cours en défense contre les forces du mal.

" - **On ne peut décidément pas faire comme si de rien n'était, tu es d'accord ?** commença Harry.

\- **Que veux-tu que l'on fasse au juste ? C'est un professeur, et elle a le soutient du ministre, on ne peut pas se battre contre elle.**

 **\- Mais on peut faire en sorte de s'entraîner sans elle. Je sais que Blaise et Draco sont plutôt bon dans cette matière, et c'est surement la seule matière dans laquelle je suis réellement fort avec le Quiditch. On pourrait s'entraîner tous ensemble, au cas où il nous arrive la même chose que ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Si évidemment, on ne peut pas rester sans défense, mais comment compte tu t'y prendre pour les entraînements ? Il nous faut un lieu, des manequins, des tapis pour amortir les chutes, et surtout des sorts à utiliser, autre que ceux qui sont dans le manuel de défense du ministère.**

 **\- Pour le lieu et les équipements je ne sais pas. Mais pour les sorts, je connais une personne qui pourrait nous aider.**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Et bien, Dumbledore tout simplement.**

 **\- Tu comptes demander au Directeur de t'enseigner des sorts de défense dans le dos du ministère ?! Tu es inconscient, imagine si il se fait prendre !**

 **\- Je veux juste qu'il m'en écrive quelques uns, ça devrait pouvoir se faire non ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça risqué, mais rien ne coûte de lui demander après tout.**

 **\- Et à propos de mes part dans la CHAM, on fait quoi selon toi ?**

 **\- On attend de voir ce que le Directeur propose, se serait idiot de ce précipiter."**

Les deux amis finirent leur conversation sur un ton plus léger, en parlant surtout du comportement de Blaise et des réactions d'Harry. Ce dernier était assez émoustillé par l'idée de se faire draguer aussi ouvertement par le serpentard, mais il était assez confus et ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette toute nouvelle attirance. Hermione n'était pas réellement inquiète, ne doutant pas du charme de son ami et de sa capacité à faire tourner les têtes. Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là, mais parler leur avait fait un bien fou, et ils se sentaient bien plus apaisés.

Cependant, le réveil fut beaucoup moins détendu. En effet, Ron sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu ses deux amis, et il ne pouvait clairement pas se le permettre. Il avait donc pris la décision peu agréable de faire de cette journée une journée "entre potes", sans personne d'autre. Ils passèrent donc la journée tous les trois, et Harry et Hermione devaient bien avouer que si ils n'avaient pas été au courant de tous les agissements de Ron, ils auraient surement passé une très belle journée. Après tout, il n'y a pas longtemps Ron était encore leur meilleur ami, et ce pour des raisons valables dont ils se souvenaient en passant du temps avec lui. Hermione craignait qu'Harry ne se laisse un peu trop emporter et qu'il perde son sang froid en demandant des explications à Ron affin de préserver le semblant d'affection qu'il ressentait pour Ron et qui le rassurait grandement, mais il ne le fit pas. Lorsque la journée pris fin, les deux amis se réunirent tout de même pour faire le bilan de la journée, comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, en espérant pouvoir mettre leurs projets à exécution le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Le chapitre est un peu court, mais un plus long suivra, genre beaucoup plus long normalement.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut, voici la suite de notre petite aventure, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Comme promis le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, et je vais essayer de maintenir cette taille de chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

Stromtrooper2 : Tu as ta première réponse. Pour Ron, j'ai prévu quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre, et pour Ombrage aussi d'ailleurs.

lololitaoe : Comme je le mentionne dans ce chapitre, Harry est habitué à ce genre de punition, car c'est ce qui se fait d'habitude quand on envoie pas les étudiants dans la foret interdite... donc il ne se doute pas de se qui l'attend. Donc surprise surprise...

TeZuKa j : Merci à toi pour ta review ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amis se levèrent aux aurors pour pouvoir prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier les fit entrer et attendit patiemment que ses élèves se décident à lui faire part de leur soucis.

 **"- Nous sommes ici pour vous demander un service** , se lança Hermione après avoir saluer le vieil homme. **Nous avons remarqué que le niveau des cours du professeur Ombrage étaient comment dire... Un peu trop faible pour des élèves de cinquième année, et il se trouve que tout notre groupe semble partager notre avis. Par conséquent, on se demandait si il ne serait pas possible pour vous de nous communiquer quelques sorts de défense qui pourraient nous être utiles.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, Mlle Granger, mais je ne peut pas me permettre de vous enseigner la matière qu'un professeur mandaté par le ministère vous enseigne déjà...**

 **\- Je comprends, désolé du dérangement.**

 **\- Cependant, il se peut que dans un moment d'inattention un de mes précieux ouvrages personnels, qui regroupe des sortilèges de défense ma foi fort utiles, ne se fasse dérober par des élèves qui, j'en suis sûr, seront bien trop malins pour se faire prendre."**

En disant ces mots, Dumbledore c'était levé et avait fait tomber de son bureau un ouvrage imposant et assez impressionnant. Harry se dépêcha de le récupérer, et les deux amis sortirent à la hâte du bureau directorial, non sans avoir répondu au clin d'œil peu discret du directeur. Une fois leur trésor récupéré, les deux amis se précipitèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors encore vide étant donné l'heure matinale, et se lancèrent dans la lecture du livre. Ce dernier était composé de trois grandes catégories :

Sorts offensifs, combats de masse et duels.

Sorts de soin, protection et enchantements.

Sorts élémentaires, pour sorciers aguerris.

Ces trois catégories étaient elles même séparées en sous catégories et en chapitres, le tout semblant s'agencer selon le niveau de difficulté des sorts. Ce qui choqua le plus les deux Griffons, c'est qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'un pourcentage infime de ces sorts, ce qui les enthousiasmait encore plus, et ils avaient réellement hâte de tester ces nouveaux sortilèges. Cependant, il leur était impossible de s'entraîner pour l'instant, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de lieu adaptés pour ce genre d'exercices. Du moins pas si ils voulaient recruter du monde pour leurs cours improvisés. Harry décida donc de commencer par s'entraîner entre eux afin de pouvoir enseigner aux autres élèves par la suite. Hermione, qui était d'accord, proposa de s'entraîner dans la cabane hurlante puisque personne n'osait s'en approcher à part eux. Ils pensèrent à Ron, mais le garçon était trop traumatisé par l'endroit après l'épisode de Pettigrew et ne s'aventurait donc qu'en cas de grande nécessité dans cet endroit. Les deux jeunes gens impatiens se promirent donc de se rendre le soir même dans la cabane pour essayer certains sorts.

Mais avant de pouvoir s'exercer entre eux les griffondors devaient aller manger. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle du château, où seul le groupe de serpentards et quelques serdaigles se trouvaient déjà, les maisons Griffondors et Pouffsoufle étant connues pour être remplies principalement de lève tard. Hermione et Harry mangèrent donc seuls, de peur de déranger leurs amis, surtout en présence d'un potentiel mangemort du nom de Severus Rogue. Lorsque le repas fut fini, les deux jeunes sorciers prirent le chemin de la salle de classe dans le but d'éviter Ron, ce qu'il parvinrent à faire. Les cours n'avaient jamais parut aussi long à Harry et même Hermione, pourtant si studieuse, ne parvenait pas à suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie tant elle trépignait d'impatience. Dès que le cours soporifique du professeur fantôme fut fini, les deux membre du duo se précipitèrent hors de la salle, sans même attendre Ron qui subit un nouvel abandon de la part de ceux qu'il croyait encore être ses amis, pour se diriger vers le grand saule cogneur et son passage secret. Il parvinrent à passer l'arbre sans soucis grâce à leur expérience passée, et ils purent donc profiter rapidement du calme qu'offrait la cabane, et surtout de son isolement. Ils ouvrirent donc le livre et lurent les premières pages :

 **"- Il semblerait que chaque sorciers possédant une affinité particulière avec une des catégories présentes dans le livre, et aussi avec les sous catégories présentes,** expliqua Hermione à Harry, qui lui avait laissé le soins de la lecture.

 **\- Et comment est-ce que l'on peut déterminer cette catégorie ?** Rétorqua le jeune homme.

 **\- Il y a un sort sur la première page du livre, il n'a pas l'air trop dur à réaliser. Il faut le lancer sur soi même, et c'est censé te donner un certains nombre d'information sur ta magie.**

 **\- Lesquelles, et comment est-ce que ça nous les révèle?**

 **\- Les infos données sont : Le classement par ordre décroissant de nos catégories, nos trois sous catégories les plus compatibles avec notre magie, notre niveau magique classé en quatre niveau : faible, moyen, élevé ou supérieur, et enfin nos particularité magique. Et apparemment cela sort sur une feuille.**

 **\- Comment cela nos particularités magiques ?**

 **\- Et bien c'est nos dons magiques, comme l'empathie, l'animagie, la divination, et ainsi de suite.**

 **\- Et bien lançons ce sort alors !"**

Les deux amis n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, tout deux étant très impatients de découvrir leurs talents respectifs. Et en effet, les résultats sortirent sous la forme de feuilles.

 **"- Que dit la tienne?** demanda en premier Harry

 **\- En première place des affinités pour les catégories : Sorts offensifs, combat de masse et duel. En seconde place : Sorts élémentaires, pour sorciers aguerris, et enfin en dernière place : Sorts de soins, protections et enchantements. Ensuite pour les sous catégories, ma magie est particulièrement compatible avec les sorts de duel offensifs, les sort de destruction de masse, et les sort élémentaires de feu. Mon niveau magique est supérieur et je suis apparemment animagi et empathe.**

 **\- Ah ouais, quand même...**

 **\- Oui, c'est assez impressionnant je dois l'avouer. Et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai plus d'affinité avec la magie élémentaire, puis défensive et enfin offensive. Ensuite mes sous catégories principales sont : Magie élémentaire sans baguette, Sorts élémentaire de l'eau, et sort de soin immédiats. Mon niveau magique est supérieur, et je suis animagi, enchanteur et façonneur runneur. Il y a aussi marqué "pouvoir de famille spécifique". Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis c'est quoi un enchanteur et un façonneur runneur ? Et c'est normal que notre niveau de magie soit aussi haut ?**

 **\- Un façonneur runneur est un sorcier capable de créer des runes qui servent à protéger un endroit, une personne ou un objet. Un enchanteur par contre n'utilise pas de rune mais des enchantement, écrits dans une sorte de langue codée, qui a un but plus immédiat, mais qui ne dure pas dans le temps. En gros, les runes mettent du temps à être crées, mais sont plus puissantes et plus durables, et les enchantements ne mettent pas longtemps à s'écrire mais sont beaucoup moins solides. Ensuite pour ton pouvoir de famille, je suppose qu'il faut que tu réclame tes titres pour le découvrir, mais je pense que c'est un pouvoir d'un autre niveau. Enfin, pour nos niveaux magiques, il n'est pas si rares que des sorciers soient de niveau supérieur. Les niveaux faibles, se sont les sorciers comme ta tante, qui font de la magie instinctive à très faible puissance. Il existe très peu de niveaux moyens mis à part chez les enfant de moins de 11 ans, qui n'ont pas encore leur baguette et n'ont pas développé leur puissance magique au maximum. En réalité la grande majorité des sorcier possède un niveau magique fort, et dans le niveau supérieur comme dans tous les autres niveaux il y a des paliers pour départager les sorciers.**

 **\- Et quels sont ces paliers ? Et auquel sommes nous ?**

 **\- En réalité les paliers sont numérotés, allant de 10, le plus faible, à 1, le plus élevé. Il paraît que Dumbledore est à 3, ce qui n'arrive en réalité qu'une fois toutes les générations. Voldemort est surement à 3 également, puisque les deux sorciers semblent être au même niveau. Quant à nous cela devrait être marqué sur la feuille, mais je ne le vois nul part.**

 **\- On ressayera une autre fois, pour l'instant je veux essayer de nouveaux sorts !"**

Les deux amis passèrent donc une grande partie de la soirée à essayer de nouveaux sorts, pour l'instant assez peu avancés mais tout de même innovants, allant même jusqu'à sauter l'heure du repas. Lorsque leur séance d'entraînement fut fini, les deux amis rentrèrent fissa dans leur dortoire, épuisés et vidés de toute magie. Ils étaient cependant très satisfaits car ils avaient appris en une soirée plus de sorts utiles qu'en deux mois avec le professeur Ombrage. Ils avaient déjà prévu de reprendre les entraînements des le surlendemain, mais pas le lendemain étant donné que demain, c'était samedi, et Harry avait une colle à subir. Les retenues des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal avaient toujours été des retenues dans la bibliothèque, souvent pour aider Madame Pince, et il souhaitait mettre ce temps à profit.

Mais avant tout ça, Harry et Hermione avaient chacun un rendez vous. Hermione devait retrouver Draco et Pansy pour faire un devoir d'astronomie, cours qu'ils étaient les seuls à suivre dans le groupe d'amis. Harry, lui, avait un rendez-vous un peu moins studieux. En effet, il devait retrouver Blaise, à qui il avait promis lors d'un jeu un rendez-vous rien qu'entre eux. Harry était à la fois excité, car c'était son premier rendez-vous galant, si on oubliait le désastre du bal de l'année dernière, et terrifié. En effet, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose, encore moins avec un homme. Blaise était un des premiers garçons qui l'avait attiré, et le petit jeu de séduction de son camarade avait pour conséquence de réveiller sa puberté. Et Harry avait peur de tout gâcher. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'attention de cette manière. La plupart de ses amis l'avait remarqué parce qu'il était Harry Potter. En réalité il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui ne savait pas vraiment qui il était lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, et c'est la seule à s'être intéressé à sa personne en particulier. Blaise, lui, était censé ne pas lui parler justement parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Cependant le jeune homme avait bravé ce préjugé, et semblait déterminé à découvrir le vrai Harry. Le jeune héro à la cicatrice si pesante se sentait donc enfin apprécié à sa juste valeur, et il avait vraiment peur de mal faire les choses.

C'est à 16H30 que Blaise et Harry se retrouvèrent pour passer leur premier rendez-vous ensemble.

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain on aura le droit à un peu plus de romance ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voiilà enfin le rendez vous tant attendu. Dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent, et un premier élément de réponse apparaît dans la trahison de Sirius. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

Reviews :

TeZuKa j : merci à toi :)

adenoide : tu as quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

stormtrooper2 : Voici le rendez vous. Pour ce qui est du reste, le prochain chapitre apportera certaines réponses. Et certaines complications aussi... J'espère que tu aimera :)

* * *

Dès qu'Harry arriva, il sut qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter le rendez-vous. Blaise se tenait dans la cour du château, droit dans sa robe de sorcier verte. Il portait une broche en forme de lion juste au dessus de son cœur. Harry sourit à cette vision. Chez les aristocrates sorciers, la symbolique est très importante, et le fait de placer un lion sur son cœur est clairement un message subtile envoyé à Harry pour lui prouver son intérêt romantique. Et Harry en était maintenant convaincue, en voyant le jeune homme dresser là à l'attendre, cet intérêt lui faisait réellement plaisir. Il s'avança vers Blaise qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, et avec un sourire passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, qui sursauta légèrement. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, et saisit la mains d'Harry au vol, en posa un baiser plein de douceur sur le dos de cette dernière. Harry, qui était jusque là plutôt fier de sa blague, rougit violemment, mais se laissa faire avec un certain plaisir.

 **" Bonjour Harry, je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois venu"**. La voix de Blaise était plutôt différente de d'habitude, plus grave et plus sensuelle. Harry se sentit rougir un peu plus. Il sentait bien que Blaise était dans son élément et savait comment s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation. Mais ce n'était pas son cas.

 **" -Bonjour Blaise. Je suis ravi d'être venu. Où est-ce que l'on va ?**

 **\- Je veux te montrer un endroit que j'aime tout particulièrement. Tu me suis ?**

 **-Oui."**

Harry suivit Blaise avec un sourire léger qui s'était installé sur son visage. La conversation dériva sur plusieurs sujets, dont le Quidditch ou les cours désastreux d'Ombrage. Au bout de dix minutes environ, Blaise s'arrêta et recouvrit les yeux d'Harry avec un foulard rouge. Harry se laissa faire et prit la main de Blaise qui le conduisit vers leur destination. Après environ deux minutes de marche durant lesquelles Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaise qui avait décidé de le pousser de tout son corps pour éviter de lui faire du mal, Blaise s'immobilisa. Une fois à l'arrêt, il fit glisser délicatement le bandeau des yeux d'Harry qui, une fois la vue retrouvée, resta bouche bée. Face à lui se trouvait une grande étendue d'herbe que Blaise avait recouvert de quelques coussins et d'une petite table. Sur la table seule quelques bougies éclairaient cet havre de paix. En effet, il faisait très sombre, alors même que l'espace semblait être en pleine air. Avec les bougies, une tables très délicate était dressée, et un goûter attendait Harry.

 **"- J'ai le droit à un goûter donc.**

 **\- ça ne te plait pas ?** demanda Blaise avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

 **\- Si, au contraire. C'est absolument parfait."**

Les deux garçons se sourirent, et ils commencèrent à manger avec joie. Blaise expliqua à Harry qu'il avait trouvé cet endroit alors qu'il faisait un cache cache avec Draco quand ils avaient 11 ans, et qu'il n'en avait parler qu'avec ce dernier. Il trouvait que cet endroit était absolument magnifique, et il l'avait personnalisé grâce à quelques sorts. Harry était on ne peut plus satisfait de ce rendez-vous, et était très touché par l'attention de Blaise.

 **" - Merci Blaise, c'est vraiment agréable d'être ici.**

 **\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est en grande partie un choix égoïste.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela.**

 **\- Je me sens vraiment bien quand je suis près de toi. Tu sais, avec Draco on a toujours été amis. Mais notre amitié est en réalité quelque chose que ma mère et la sienne ont organisé dès notre plus jeune âge. Puis avec Pansy et Théo, notre amitié vient de l'amitié de nos parents. Alors quand je suis avec toi, je me sens enfin indépendant. Tu es sincèrement la dernière personne avec qui ma mère voudrait que je devienne proche. Alors être avec toi, c'est être libre. Et puis, je ne vais pas le cacher, et tu le sais déjà, tu me plait énormément.J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que l'on pourrait faire ensemble, et vers quoi on pourrait aller. Et je sais que tu n'es pas encore à l'aise avec ça, et que tu va sûrement mal prendre le fait que je soit venu vers toi en partie à cause de ma mère, mais j'aim..."**

Harry ne laissa pas Blaise se perdre encore plus dans ses explications un peu paniquées. En effet, son discours si honnête avait profondément touché Harry. Alors au lieu de laisser Blaise s'enfoncer dans un stress inutile, il avança ses lèvres de celles de Blaise, et les pressa doucement. Il sentit le souffle de son vis-à-vis se couper, et il sourit dans son baiser. Le baiser s'approfondit assez vite, dès que Blaise se mit à y répondre. Une danse délicate commença entre les deux jeunes hommes, et il ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'un long moment d'extase. Harry se laissa couler dans les bras de Blaise, qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil. Il était encore un peu rougissant, et passablement excité, mais il était surtout à l'aise.

 **"- On est en couple dis moi ?** demanda Harry, qui se sentait tout de même un peu timide.

 **-J'aimerai beaucoup.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Tant mieux.** " Le soulagement était palpable dans les mots de Blaise, et étrangement, cela rassura Harry. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Les deux nouveaux amoureux se quittèrent à contre cœur vers 19H, Harry étant dans l'obligation de se rendre à sa colle. Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser avant de quitter leur havre de paix, et prirent tout les deux un trajet différent.

C'est donc un Harry la tête dans les étoiles qui se retrouva devant le bureau du professeur Ombrage à attendre que cette dernière le laisse entrer. Il entendit la voix irritante du vieux carpeau lui dire d'entrer, et se résigna donc en soupirant. Une fois entré, la vielle femme lui ordonna de s'asseoir à un bureau. Harry, qui s'attendait à se faire envoyer à la bibliothèque, commença à paniquer. Alors quand Ombrage lui demanda de copier des lignes, il mis environ 10 secondes à réagir. Il était attiré, mais se résigna et commença à chercher sa plume.

 **"- Votre plume ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur Potter. Prenez la mienne."**

Harry se saisit avec suspicion de la plume carmin, et se mit à écrire sur la feuille que la vieille pie lui avait donné. Mais dès les premiers mots, il sentit sa main lui brûler. Il remarqua alors que la plume écrivait en fait avec son sang. Il se sentit frissonner d'horreur à cette constatation, mais se força à ne rien laissé paraître. Il subit donc la torture pendant l'heure assignée, et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle. Il se soigna rapidement à l'aide d'un des sorts qu'il avait aprit le jour d'avant, mais une fine cicatrice restait sur sa main. Il s'élança dans la salle commune des griffondors dans l'optique de retrouver Hermione, mais à son grand malheur, il tomba sur Ron à la place. Ce dernier se jeta presque sur lui et commença à lui parler.

 **" - Salut mon pote, faudrait vraiment qu'on mange ensemble ce soir, à chaque fois on se rate, et ça commence à me manquer.**

 **\- Oui, ce serait super,** répondit Harry en grimaçant.

 **\- Il faut trop que je te raconte, j'ai entendu quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui. Il paraît que Draco Malfoy est un des fidèles de Voldemort. J'ai entendu ça de la bouche de Goyle, qui parlait avec Blaise Zabini.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je pense vraiment pas, ils m'en auraient parler** , dit Harry sachant pertinemment que Ron lui mentait.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais. Et puis fait moi confiance, c'est moi ton ami, pas eux... Et puis de toute façon tout le monde en parle déjà, Ginny et moi on a déjà prévu de demander à Dumbledore de faire virer Draco.**

 **\- Mais vous êtes fous ! Je suis sur que c'est n'importe quoi Ron, vous allez mettre Dumbledore dans une situation super difficile !**

 **\- Et alors ? De toute façon ce vieil homme a fait son temps Harry. Le prochain homme important du monde soricer, ce sera toi. Et puis de toute façon il va trouver un moyen de se préserver, il trouve toujours un moyen de le faire.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment fou, Ron. Je comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, mais c'est pas possible là.**

 **\- Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'au lieu de te contenter de suivre docilement les ordres du vieil homme, tu pourrais te reposer sur des personnes plus compétentes et qui veulent réellement ton bien.**

 **\- À oui ? Comme qui ?**

 **\- Ton parrain par exemple ! Sirius a toujours été là pour toi, et même si il a un peu de mal à se remettre d'Askaban, je suis sur qu'il serait un bon instructeur. Et puis, tu m'as moi, et toute ma famille. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et puis j'avoue que tu me manques un peu depuis que tu passes ton temps avec ces salopards de serpentard.**

 **\- Ha...** Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer d'autres mots devant autant d'hypocrisie. Il était absolument dégoûté.

 **\- Et puis, il faut que je te dises quelque chose... Je pense que Ginny à flashé sur toi. Genre vraiment. Donc ce serait cool que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle. Je suis sur que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, et tu m'as déjà dit que tu l'a trouvait mignonne.**

 **\- On en reparlera, je me sens pas super bien, je vais aller me coucher.**

 **\- Ok mon pote, j'suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde".**

Évidemment, Harry n'était clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que Ron. Il était même dégoûter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il ne devait absolument pas montrer ses émotions, et le secret était son seul avantage pour l'instant. Il était temps qu'il change cet état de fait, et qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires afin de ne pas avoir à encore gâcher son temps. Il se dirigea donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui semblait l'attendre assit derrière son bureau.

 **"- Bonsoir Harry. Comment va ta main ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous demander comment vous êtes au courant, mais ça ira merci.**

 **\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Pourquoi es tu là ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre des mesures pour revendiquer mon héritage. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la longueur avec Ron.**

 **\- Il n'est au courant de rien n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là, il ne se doute de rien. Il veut aussi venir vous voir pour vous demander de virer Draco Malfoy en affirmant qu'il est un mangemort.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis doué pour éviter mes élèves trop insistant, affirma le vieux sage avec un clin d'œil.**

 **\- Oui, je vous fait confiance là dessus. Et pour mon héritage ?**

 **\- Je pense que j'ai récolté quelques informations inintéressantes. Déjà, votre parrain veut reprendre tous vos droits, mais surtout une de vos propriété. C'est assez étonnant, les Black ont déjà beaucoup de bien dans la pierre, mais il semble que Sirius soit surtout intéressé par une propriété de la famille Potter dans le Nord de l'écosse. Ensuite, il se trouve qu'il ne peut pas récupérer ces biens sans un accord de trois membres de la CHAM. Il sait déjà à qui il peut demander, mais cela lui prendra du temps. Je pense qu'on a une semaine pour récupérer ton héritage. Mais il faut que tu t'assures d'avoir des alliés.**

 **\- Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott me soutiennent.**

 **\- Et ce sont tous des héritiers, pas des lords. Madame Zabini pourrait peut être suivre l'idée de son fils, mais pour les autres c'est impossible. Je pensais plutôt à des personnes comme Neville Longdubat ou Dean Thomas. Ils sont tout les deux Lords de ils sont historiquement du côté de la lumière.**

 **\- Je leur demanderais dans ce cas.**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi, à vrai dire. Il ne faut pas que l'on perde du temps. Cependant, ton idée de rester proche de tes amis serpentard... je suis pour. Je pense qu'il faut que tu restes à leur côté. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à eux, et je trouve ça bien que tu ais des amis de confiance. C'est sur que j'aurais préféré que tu sois amis avec d'autres personnes, mais je pense que tu vas apprendre beaucoup à leur côté.**

 **\- Je pense aussi. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que vous me soutenez.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de répéter mes erreurs passées Harry. Je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout mon garçon.**

 **\- Merci."**

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux suite à cet échange. Il prit congé de cet homme qui lui apportait tant, et il se dirigea vers le lac. Il y retrouva, comme il s'y attendait, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy. Draco et Théo n'étaient pas encore là. Il avança tout droit vers Blaise, qui le saisit par la taille et lui déposa un baiser profond sur les lèvres. Harry appuya ses lèvres avec plaisir à celles de Blaise, et oublia momentanément tous ses soucis. C'est Hermione et Pansy qui les ramenèrent à la réalité, Pansy en poussant un cris de joie sans aucune retenue, et Hermione en hurlant presque un " Je le savaiiiiiiis". Les deux garçons se retournèrent en riant, les joues légèrement rouges. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux autour sur ce côté du lac,et il n'avaient donc pas été vus.

 **" - Harry, qu'est ce que tu as sur la main** , demanda rapidement Blaise avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

 **\- C'est Ombrage, elle s'amuse à me faire écrire avec mon sang.**

 **\- Pardon ! Comment c'est possible ? Je vais aller saigner cette truie...** cracha Pansy pleine de rage."

Hermione semblait encore plus en colère et avait déjà sa baguette dans sa main. Blaise, lui, saisit délicatement la main d'Harry et passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice. Son visage était fermé, et ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était rauque et menaçante, ce qui provoqua une réaction un peu inapproprié chez Harry, qui trouvait son petit ami très sexy quand il était énervé.

 **"- Je sais que tu vas nous empêcher d'aller tuer cette immonde garce, Harry. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas punie pour ce qu'elle vient de faire. Je sais que notre relation est toute jeune, mais il est hors de question que je laisse qui que se soit te faire souffrir de la sorte.**

 **\- Merci, Blaise. Vraiment. On trouvera quelque chose pour lui faire payer. Mais il ne faut pas attaquer tout de suite. Maintenant qu'on est là tout les quatres, Hermione et moi on aimerait vous parler de quelque chose.**

 **\- On se doute de quoi tu veux nous parler, Ryry,** dit Pansy en souriant avec indulgence.

 **\- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je vais réclamer mon héritage dès demain.**

 **\- Quoi !** s'écria Hermione.

 **\- Oui, j'ai fait un tour chez Dumbledore, et il affirme que Sirius commence à faire des siennes. Je pense qu'il est temps que je me dévoile, et j'aimerai m'assurer de votre soutient.**

 **\- Tu l'as, Harry. Je vais demander à ma mère de te soutenir officiellement, même si elle va sûrement me tuer** , affirma sans hésiter Blaise.

 **\- Tu as le mien aussi** , affirma Pansy, **mais clairement pas celui de mon père ou de ma mère. Ce sont des cons.**

 **\- On s'en doutait un peu, Pansy, ne t'en fait pas** , dit doucement Hermione.

 **\- J'ai apparemment le soutient de Neville et de Dean. Je pense que ça nous aidera.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de la qualité de leur soutient ? Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent réellement vouloir. Tu sais, depuis ce que nous a fat Ron, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde.**

 **\- T'en fais pas Mione, je ne compte pas leur accorder ma confiance si facilement. Mais il n'empêche que l'on peut trouver des intérêts communs avec eux, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Si, essaye juste de ne pas aller trop vite avec eux."**

Maintenant qu'Harry se savait entouré d'alliés de confiance, il se sentait plus à l'aise et moins stressé face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait demain. Il allait enfin savoir ce que Sirius et la famille Weasley attendait de lui.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai conscience du fait que la mise en couple des deux garçons se fait assez vite, mais ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire d'amour n'est pas finie, et il y aura quelques rebondissements ;) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Et à bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec d'énormes nouveautés, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

Stormtrooper2 : Content que ça te plaise. Tu verras pour Sirius, mais ne sous estime pas les motivations complexes des Weasley, tu pourrais être surprise ;)

Lolotiaoe : Tant mieux si ça ne t'as pas choqué, j'avais un peu peur ! J'essaye de mettre des différences de niveau de langages en fonction du personnage et de l'interlocuteur, je suis content que tu l'ai remarqué :D

adenoide : Dumbledore est un personnage que j'aime bien, et je voulais essayer d'en faire un personnage opposé à Sirius en tout point. Pour ce qui est du tournoi des trois sorciers, il n'était pas encore au courant de toutes ces magouilles, et c'est là le problème. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

TeZuKa j : Merci à toi, heureux que ça te plaise !

Trud : Merci, et bienvenu !

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut des plus difficile pour Harry. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et il était au bord de la crise de panique. Dumbledore lui avait confirmé son rendez-vous avec la CHAM le soir d'avant, et il était on ne peu plus stressé. Normalement, si Dumbledore avait réussit ce qu'il avait prévu, seul le président de la CHAM savait qu'Harry avait prévu de revendiquer ses titres. Le président de la CHAM s'appelait Frédérick Brizardiez et était un vieil ami de Dumbledore, qu'il avait perdu de vue il y a bien longtemps. Il avait renoué le contact dès qu'il avait appris qu'il était le président de la CHAM et avait donc pu lui demander de garder cela pour lui lors de la soirée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction de la CHAM qui inquiétait Harry. En effet, dans quelques heures Harry ferait face à son parrain, qui risquait de très mal prendre sa soudaine prise d'autonomie. Il craignait aussi les réactions de ce qu'il considérait comme ses amis il y a peu encore, et celles de sa famille d'adoption. Il se demandait en effet si tous les Weasley avaient prévu de le trahir. Harry était donc tout simplement terrifié. Il sortit tout de même de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. En chemin, il croisa Hermione, qui devait l'accompagner jusque dans la salle d'audience.

Arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, Harry fut ravi de retrouver Blaise, Draco et Pansy qui l'attendaient. Blaise avait envoyé un hiboux à sa mère, et si il avait reçu une beuglante en retour, ce qui en ressortait était qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il la laissait hors de ça pour le moment. Blaise se doutait que sa mère approuvait en réalité son idée, mais qu'elle était furieuse de ne pas être à l'origine de cette dernière, et qu'elle se ferait donc désirer. Draco et Pansy, eux n'étaient là que pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et pour lui confirmer leur soutient. Ils devaient se rendre par leurs propres moyens au ministère, car ils ne pouvaient pas encore ouvertement se tenir à ses côtés. Théodore avait tout simplement refusé de se lever, il était trop plonger dans ses habitudes de personnes âgées pour pouvoir perturber à ce point son rythme de sommeil, mais il avait assuré à Harry son soutient absolu, et immédiat étant donné qu'il avait déjà été à moitié renié par son père qui était un mangemort virulent.

Après un bref baiser, un peu timide en raison de la présence de Dumbledore, à Blaise, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il était prêt à tout donné, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de paniquer. Il comptait énormément sur Blaise et sur Hermione pour le soutenir. Après un voyage en cheminette qui se déroula sans accros, pour une fois, il se retrouva dans un grand hall qui ressemblait légèrement à celui du ministère de la magie, avec beaucoup moins de monde dedans. Le petit groupe suivit Dumbledore qui semblait à l'aise dans ses couloirs, et se dirigèrent vers une immense porte en cèdre sur laquelle était gravé une phrase en latin qu'Hermione traduit par "La magie nous a choisie, nous choisissons de protéger la magie". La phrase, bien que pompeuse, semblait résumer tristement les idées d'un certain mage noir. Rien ne semblait être fait pour qu'Harry se sente à l'aise.

Une fois rentrée dans la salle, après un dernier regard pour Hermione qui devait attendre dans les loges de la salle d'audience en attendant qu'on l'appelle, il analysa toute la salle de la manière la plus précise qu'il le pouvait. Cette dernière était tout simplement immense. Elle était composée d'un grande salle remplie de centaines de sièges luxueux. Un siège était positionné sur une estrade en face des fauteuils, et un pupitre se trouvait au pied de ce fauteuil. On repérait dans la salle de nombreuses personnes, mais surtout une très grande quantité de sièges libres. Harry se fit légèrement trainé par Dumbledore, qui avait annoncé d'une voix forte leurs noms et prénoms. Blaise, lui, rejoint sa mère dans la salle après avoir discrètement serré la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Une fois qu'Harry fût installé dans un fauteuil proche du pupitre dressé au pied du président qui trônait dans le fauteuil majestueux qui faisait face à la salle, il pût enfin repéré les différentes personnes qu'il connaissait dans la salle. Il vit tout d'abord Lucius Malfoy, assis à côté de Narcissa Malfoy, qui le fixait avec un air plus qu'étonné. Derrière lui, Harry trouva Neville Londubat, assis à côté d'Augusta, sa grand mère. Ce dernier lui fit un léger clin d'œil, qui fît tout de même plaisir à Harry, et qui le rassura un brin. Il repéra ensuite Dean Thomas, surement entouré de ses parents, ainsi que Cho Chang. La dernière personne qui croisa son regard fut son parrain. L'échange de regard entre Harry et Sirius fut l'un des plus violents qu'Harry connu dans sa vie. Mais il ne faiblit pas, et comprit alors que plus aucuns doutes étaient possible quant aux motivations de son parrain. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de plonger dans la déception et la tristesse, Harry sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son é souffla longuement et trouva la force de se calmer. Il prit enfin conscience du brouhaha que sa venu avait provoquée.

"- Silence, claqua la voix sèche du Président de l'assemblée. Aujourd'hui comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, nous avons à l'ordre du jour l'apparition d'un nouveau Lord potentiel. Monsieur Dumbledore ici présent se porte garant de ce dossier. La parole vous revient mon ami.

\- Merci Frédérick. Messieurs, mesdames, je m'adresse aujourd'hui à vous pour vous présenter l'héritier de la fortune et des titres des Potters, Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme remplit toute les conditions nécessaires à accéder au titre de Lord dès aujourd'hui et je vous demande donc d'accéder à sa demande légitime qui est de recevoir l'intégralité des titres et des biens de le famille Potter.

\- Bien, merci pour votre parole. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici bas s'oppose à la demande de l'Héritier Potter ? demanda le Président.

\- Moi, affirma Sirius sans grand étonnement. En temps que parrain d'Harry, je propose une tutelle partielle des biens de l'héritier en attendant se majorité magique. La maison Potter n'a pas eu de Lord depuis longtemps, mais reste la maison la plus puissante de cette assemblée. Je pense donc qu'il faut absolument éviter de risquer de laisser un tel pouvoir dans les mains d'un enfant. Je me porte donc volontaire pour cette tutelle, avec l'appui de la famille Rockwood, Dolohov et Lestrange."

Les trois familles qu'avait cité Sirius étaient celle de mangemorts confirmés, si bien que des murmures étonnés fusèrent dans la salle.

"- Dans ce cas, la demande de tutelle est valable. Mais l'Héritier Potter a le droit de formuler une défense face à cette demande, et nous jugerons du reste au vote. Monsieur Potter, c'est à vous.

\- Merci monsieur le président, commença Harry. Je sais bien que mon jeune âge a la possibilité de vous inquiété. Cependant vous connaissez tous mon statut de Survivant, mais aussi de vainqueur du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Par conséquent, je suis persuadé que je suis suffisamment âgé pour prendre ma place, et pour faire en sorte de faire de cette société une société meilleure, et ce à vos côtés. De plus j'ai connaissance de la récente mise en fonction du lord Londubat et du lord Thomas, qui ont le même âge que moi.

\- Ces deux Lords sont entourés il me semble, fît remarqué vicieusement Sirius.

\- Tout comme je le suis. En effet, je suis tout d'abord accompagné de Monsieur Dumbledore, président du Magenmangot, Sorcier de première classe de l'ordre de Merlin et Proviseur de Poudlard. De plus j'ai le soutient de nombreux lords dans cette salle, comme lord Londubat ou Lord Thomas.

\- Et Lady Zabini, affirma la mère de Blaise immédiatement après, avec un regard décidé.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis donc suffisamment entouré il me semble."

Sirius, qui ne trouva rien à répliquer, se rassit dans son fauteuil, le visage fermé. Harry se sentit soulagé, et se permit de relâcher un peu la pression. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien parlé de sa vie, et se sentait comme un voleur de poule qui se serait infiltré dans la haute société. Le président reprit la parole juste après pour annoncer le vote à main levé. Sans hésitation, le vote se fit en faveur d'Harry. Un fait étonnant cependant, c'est que Lady Malfoy avait voté en faveur d'Harry, et que son mari c'était tout simplement reste du groupe qui semblait rattaché à Malfoy c'était aussi abstenu. Draco avait suivit sa mère avec un certain étonnement, et Pansy quant à elle c'était abstenue, sous le regard courroucé de ses deux parents. Harry se retint de rire quand il la vit mimer l'incompréhension auprès de ses parents, comme si elle n'avait tout simplement pas comprit ce qui c'était passé.

"- Le résultat des votes est donc évident. Lord Potter toutes mes félicitations. Cette assemblée fonctionne par voix, chaque siège représente une voix. La voix des sièges vides sont ajoutées à celles du Lord en titre, mais si jamais le siège est remplit par un représentant, c'est la voix de ce représentant qui est prise en compte. Avez vous des représentant à nous proposer ?

\- Oui, une seule, Hermione Jane Granger.

\- Miss Granger, veuillez venir vous présenter je vous pris.

\- Lords, Lady, commença Hermione en rentrant dans la salle, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je promet de servir la société auprès de vous et de mon Lord. Merci pour votre accueil."

Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, dont ceux de Pansy qui semblait être la plus virulente, au grand damne de ses parents.

"- Bien, enchaîna le président, vous pouvez régler les derniers détails avec votre responsable à Gringott. La séance de demain commencera plus tard, et nous espérons tous vous y voir. Merci, Lord Potter.

\- Merci à vous. Lords, Lady, se fut un plaisir."

Harry sortit de la salle suivit de Dumbledore, d'Hermione, et de Blaise, que sa mère avait renvoyé avec lui. Il se sentait épuisé par cet échange avec la salle, et avait du mal à se remettre du regard de Sirius. Ce dernier n'aurait pas le temps d'envoyer un message au Weasley avant la fin de la séance, et Harry redoutait encore plus ce qui allait ce passer. Mais en même temps, il était heureux. Il savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à gérer, mais grâce à cet héritage, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses proches choix. De plus, il se sentait plus proches de ses parents grâce à cela. Alors pour une fois il se donnait le droit de se relâcher un peu, et de faire confiance à ceux qui l'entourait. Hermione avait prouver plus que nécessaire sa loyauté, Dumbledore l'avait aidé plus que n'importe qui, et Blaise était allé jusqu'à convaincre sa mère pour lui. Il se sentait enfin à l'aise, et voulait en profiter au maximum. Il décida donc d'aller directement chez Gringott, et demanda à Dumbledore si ce dernier voulait bien lui banaliser sa journée. Ce dernier accepta volontiers, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la banque magique.

Sur place, Dumbledore appela le gobelin en charge de la famille Potter.

"- Lord Potter bonjour, commença ce dernier en s'adressant directement à Harry. Je suis Olibian Touc. Je suis chargé de votre famille depuis plusieurs décénies, et je suis ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à servir.

\- Et je suis ravi de vous avoir, répondit Harry le plus poliment qu'il put. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Je me doute bien de ce que vous voulez. Vos bien, ainsi que tous les titres de propriétés, se trouvent dans votre deuxième coffre dans cette banque, le premier étant celui laissé par vos parents quand vous étiez plus jeunes. Le troisième coffre contient les secrets de votre famille.

\- Les secrets ?

\- Vous verrez ça dès que nous aurons fait le point sur vos biens. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant si vous voulez.

\- J'aimerai bien en effet."

Le gobelin guida Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore dans le premier coffre d'Harry, qui décida de le faire intégralement transférer dans son deuxième coffre. Il retira tout de même un peu d'argent pour aller faire du shopping avec Hermione, son nouveau statut exigeant une certaine tenue. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers le coffre principale. Une fois le coffre ouvert, la tête d'Harry commença à tourner devant autant de richesses. En effet, le coffre faisait au moins la taille de la salle commune des griffondors, et il était remplis de coffres, tout ordonnés en catégories précises, allant du liquide pur en pièce aux biens de propriétés ou de part d'entreprises. Une fiche compte rendu résumait les biens d'Harry, et la richesse que cela représentait était indécente. Les revenus annuels de la famille, en comptant toutes les parts dans les entreprises, équivalait presque au salaire à vie d'un employé comme Arthur Weasley. Hermione, elle aussi, semblait ahurie face à autant d'argent. Dumbledore lui, souriait gentiment à Harry, s'amusant de la réaction du plus jeune et en se promettant de ne jamais le laisser perdre la tête à cause de tout cet argent. Une fois qu'Harry eu prit conscience de cet abondance d'argent, le petit groupe sortit pour ce diriger vers le dernier coffre des Potters. Mais à ce moment là, Dumbledore prit la parole.

"- Je vais rester dehors si ça ne te dérange pas. Je préfère que certaines choses reste hors de ma portée, sait on jamais ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce coffre contient les secrets de ta famille Harry, je n'ai rien à faire dedans, j'ai déjà ma propre famille, avec mon propre héritage magique. Me montrer tous tes secrets serait un abus de confiance, et je ne me fait moi même pas assez confiance.

\- Dans ce cas je vais partir aussi, affirma Hermione.

\- NON, pas toi Hermi. Tu n'as pas de famille magique traditionnelle nan ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune possibilité de faire passer d'autres intérêts politiques que les miens. Je préfèrerais ne pas y aller seul, et je te fais entièrement confiance.

\- Harry, c'est vraiment adorable, et évidemment que je ne te trahirait jamais et que tes intérêts sont les premiers que je défendrais, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit prudent.

\- Tu fais partie de mon groupe politique à la CHAM, c'est normal que tu vois ce que je vais voir. "

Hermione céda donc avec un sourire, et se dirigea avec Harry et Mr Touc vers la porte de son coffre. Seuls Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans ce dernier. C'était un coffre moins grand, mais tout de même conséquent. Il y avait à l'intérieur une grande bibliothèque, remplie de livre magnifique. Il y avait également des pierres, qu'Hermione reconnue comme des pierres rares permettant de graver des runes puissantes. Un grand manuscrit trônait sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce. Quand Harry s'en saisit, des lettres se mirent à apparaître et un message s'afficha.

 _Bienvenue dans la famille toi qui succède à nos ancêtres. Si tu lis ce texte aujourd'hui c'est que tu as pris la tête de notre famille. Ce parchemin te confira notre plus grand secret. Notre pouvoir familial. Ce pouvoir, je te le confie, moi, Hedgard Potter. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage, et je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à notre famille._

Après avoir lu ce texte, Harry sentit en lui une douce chaleur. Ses yeux se révulsèrent pendant un cours instant, puis des iages apparurent dans sa tête. Il vit de nombreux hommes, qui lui ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, qui étaient tous poursuivis. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eaux à son père, et Harry se sentit au bord des larmes. Mais au boût d'un moment, tous ces hommes disparurent. Et tous réapparaissaient au même endroit qu'ils étaient, mais entourés de ténèbres et de brouillards. Autour d'eux, leurs poursuivants passaient, et les ignoraient. Harry compris alors. Son pouvoir de famille lui permettait de disparaître aux yeux des autres, comme avec la cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, il semblait que les poursuivants de ses ancêtres traversaient également ces derniers, ce qui n'était pas faisable avec la cape d'invisibilité. Ce pouvoir, bien qu'il avait l'air très pratique, semblait complexe à comprendre, et Harry avait hâte de pouvoir s'entrainer. La vision s'estompa d'un coup, et Harry repris contact avec le monde réel dans lequel sa meilleure amie semblait absolument paniquée.

"- Mon Dieu Harry qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Tu vas mieux, tu as mal quelque part ? Tu te souviens de où on est, de qui je suis ? Quelle date...

\- Mione, c'est bon, tout va bien. C'était juste une conséquence du parchemin... je crois. Du coup, je connais mon pouvoir de famille, ou du moins en partie !

\- C'est génial ! C'est quoi du coup.

\- Je crois que je peux me faire disparaître.

\- Impressionnant..."

Les deux amis se regardèrent, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Toutes ces découvertes étaient quand même pleines de belle surprises. Ils continuèrent à fouiller dans le coffre, et mis à part les livres et les pierres de rune, ils trouvèrent trois choses qui les intéressèrent immédiatement.  
La première de ces choses était une série de 6 coffret à bijoux tous présentés en pyramide sur un présentoir en verre. Sur les 3 plus bas coffret était marqué "Écuyer". Sur les deux au dessus était marqué "Chevalier" et enfin le dernier portait l'inscription "Conseiller". Encore une fois, un parchemin faisait office de notice explicative et était placé juste au dessus du présentoir. Ce dernier expliquait la chose suivante : Les bijoux familiaux étaient des gages de confiance donnés par le Lord en titre aux personnes qu'il souhaitait. Ces bijoux permettaient non seulement d'officialiser le soutient de la famille Potter à la personne concernée, mais lui accordait aussi des pouvoirs intéressant. Pour les écuyers, cela permettait au possesseur du bijoux de se téléporter directement dans la résidence principale des Potter, et ce quelque soit sa situation. Cependant, ce pouvoir ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois par semaine, la quantité de magie demandée étant extrêmement grande, et demandant un temps important pour se recharger. Pour les Chevalier, non seulement le bijoux permettait de téléporter le possesseur au même titre que pour les écuyers, mais en plus ces bijoux permettaient de lancer sans l'usage de sa baguette ou même privé de sa magie, trois sortilège. Le premier était un sortilège de stupéfix simple mais efficace en cas de besoin. Le deuxième était un protego pour deux personnes qui basait sa résistance sur la volonté du possesseur du bijoux. Le dernier était un sort de soin basique en cas de petite blessure ou pour alléger les grosse blessures. Et enfin, le dernier des anneaux possédait les même avantages que les deux premiers, mais possédait en plus la possibilité d'invoquer l'animal totem de la famille Potter, le tigre, qui pouvait aussi bien protéger qu'attaquer, ou servir d'oreiller. Cependant, ces anneaux ne marchaient pas grâce à la magie du possesseur. En effet, ils fonctionnaient en emmagasinant la magie autour d'eux. Les anneaux les plus faibles ne pouvaient contenir qu'une quantité faible de magie, qui ne permettait qu'un transplanage d'urgence par semaine, tandis que l'anneau des chevaliers permettait deux transplanage par semaine et l'utilisation des sortilèges toute fois limité. Le dernier anneaux lui permettait un transplanage tout les deux jours, et une utilisation des sortilèges presque illimitée, ainsi que l'invocation du tigre familiale durant plus d'une heure d'affilée. Cependant, il manquait à la collection de bijoux un coffret à chaque niveaux, ce qui signifiait que les bijoux trainaient encore dans la nature, ce qui posait problème pour la sécurité du domaine principal des Potter. Harry sortit tout de même les coffrets restant et tandis sans hésité celui de conseiller à Hermione. Cette dernière aurait pu hésiter ou refuser, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait fait son choix, et qu'il refuserait tout simplement d'essuyer un refus. Alors elle prit le coffret, et enroula le bracelet autour de son poignet avec une certaine émotion. Harry quant à lui repéra les bijoux qui lui étaient destinés sur l'étagère au dessus du présentoirs. Il y avait un pendentif en forme de dragon ainsi qu'une bague. Il mit les deux bijoux avec méfiance, ne sachant pas quels pouvoirs ils renfermaient. Il compris après quelques recherche dans les nombreuses notices de la pièce que la bague avait les même pouvoirs que le bracelet d'Hermione, mais qu'il contenait plus de magie, et qu'il lui permettait de voir et de diriger l'esprit de famille même si il n'en était pas l'invocateur. Le collier quant à lui ne semblait pas avoir de pouvoirs particuliers, et il n'était mentionné nul part dans les parchemins.  
La deuxième chose intéressante présente dans la pièce était une carte du Royaume Uni qui recensait toutes les cachettes et les propriétés secrètes des Potter, toutes protégées par des sortilèges puissants. En voyant cela, Harry se sentit un peu triste, sachant que si son père avait eu connaissance de tout cela, il aurait pu se protéger de Voldemort.  
Le dernier objet qui avait retenu l'attention des deux amis était un ensemble de capes qui contenaient en leur seins une poche remplie de potions diverses et variées. Ces potions étaient toutes très avancée dans leur complexité et dans leur efficacité. La poche de chaque capes semblait être une poche sans fond, et les flacons de potions semblaient incassables. De plus, ces derniers pouvaient être attirés par la simple pensée, comme si ils répondaient à un accio non formulé. Ces capes semblaient donc des outils très utiles, et elles étaient de plus très élégantes. Harry décida donc de les embarqués avec lui.

Lorsque les deux amis se retrouvèrent hors du coffre familial, il était déjà 20h et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas partir sur le champs, car il fallait qu'il règle une dernière chose avant de retourner à Poudlard.

"- Monsieur Touc, est-ce que vous pourriez appeler pour moi les elfes de maisons qui sont à mon service s'il vous plait, demanda t-il à son nouvel employé.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir monsieur, mais pour cela il faudrait vous trouvez une salle assez volumineuse. Suivez moi, il doit rester une salle de comptabilité vide."

Harry et Hermione suivirent donc docilement le gobelin qui les amena dans une salle immense, qui faisait au moins la taille du plus grand coffre d'Harry. Monsieur Touc disparu un instant pour revenir avec une armée d'elfe de maison. Un des elfes se dirigea vers Harry et entama la discussion d'une voix timide.

"- Bonjour mon très cher Lord, je suis Clinky, l'elfe en chef de votre famille. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de maître à servir et nous somme ravis de vous avoir parmi nous.

\- Bonjour Clinky. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'assurer que vous êtes tous là de par votre propre volonté. Si un des elfes dans cette salle souhaite retrouver sa liberté, qu'il me le dise, et elle lui sera accordée dans l'immédiat." Aucuns des elfes ne réagît, mais Clinky semblait on ne peut plus ravi de la proposition.

"- En réalité monsieur, nous sommes tous très satisfait de notre emplois dans la famille Potter. Nous recevons déjà un salaire mensuel, et nous sommes particulièrement libres, puisque nous avons des jours de repos. Cela fait longtemps que votre famille travail en faveur des conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

\- J'en suis ravi. J'aimerai également savoir quelles sont les propriétés qui me sont accessibles dès aujourd'hui.

\- Toutes monsieur, nous avons continué de faire notre travail même sans Lord.

\- Encore mieux. Dites moi, savez vous si certaines personnes sont venues se réfugiées dans la résidence principale ces dernier temps.

\- Oui monsieur. Il y a eu depuis le dernier lord trois personnes différentes qui sont passées dans la propriété. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, puisqu'ils ne sont jamais rentrés. Mais il est fort probable que l'un d'entre eux soit mort et qu'il ai légué le bijoux à son enfant, étant donné qu'on ne l'a plus vue depuis 10 ans.

\- Bien, merci de votre aide. J'aimerai que la prochaine fois qu'une personne rentre dans la propriété vous m'avertissiez tout de suite, et que vous essayez de déterminer qui il est sans vous faire repérer. Je vais surement faire un tour de mes propriété le week-end prochain, je vous dirait quand j'aurais décidé d'où je passerais la nuit.

\- D'accord monsieur, nous ferrons en conséquence.

\- Merci beaucoup, et au revoir."

Les elfes de maison repartirent donc tous en un éclaire après que Clinky se soit littéralement effondré en larme à cause des remerciements d'Harry. Cela semblait leur faire du bien d'avoir un nouvel employeur, et Harry se demandait si il n'y avait pas un moyen encore plus radicale pour leur facilité la vie. Mais le sujet n'était pas primordiale pour le moment, leurs conditions de vie étant tout de même plus que convenables. Harry et Hermione décidèrent donc de rentrer, puisque plus rien ne les retenait à la banque, et qu'ils mourraient de faim. Ils saluèrent donc Monsieur Touc, et se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez vous qu'ils avaient fixés avec Dumbledore, qui s'y trouvait déjà et qui les fit transplaner directement dans Poudlard. Harry retourna dans son dortoir après que Dumbledore lui ai servit un repas dans son bureau pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, et Hermione, elle, fit un tour à infirmerie afin de récupérer un potion contre le mal de tête, la journée ayant été plus qu'éprouvante.

Cependant, ce qu'Harry avait oublié, c'est que dans son dortoir se trouvait la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler à présent : Ronald Weasley. Dès qu'Harry fut entré dans le dortoir, Ron lui tomba dessus.

"- Où tu étais aujourd'hui ?! Je me suis inquiété toute la journée.

\- J'avais un truc à faire avec Hermione, on t'en parlera demain.

\- Comment ça demain ? Dis moi tout maintenant, je me suis vraiment inquiété.

\- On était avec Dumbledore, t'en fais pas. Tout va bien, on te mettra au courant dès demain. De toute façon tu devrais être mis au courant dans la soirée si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- TU VERRAS, RON ! Maintenant on va dormir, j suis fatigué."

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier, mais il n'en pouvait plus des faux semblants, et il avait hâte d'être à demain, pour montrer au monde qu'il n'était plus le jeune garçon naïf et manipulable qu'il a été. Il avait tout préparé, les coffrets, le discours et les preuves à l'appui. Demain serait un grand jour pour lui.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est vraiment long, mais je voulais faire en sorte que toutes les découvertes importantes soient faites en une fois, pour pouvoir faire avancer l'intrigue dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos retours, dites moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ;) à très bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut salut, voici la suite avec un jour de retard, désolé... Mais bon, au moins vous l'avez, et le retard est pas énorme. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans ce chapitre, et on a un personnage que j'adore personnellement qui fait son apparition. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews :

stormtrooper 2 : Oui c'est un bon progrès, mais ça ne le rend pas tout puissant. Merci pour ta review ;)

TeZuKa j : Merci à toi !

adenoide : Coucou, comme tu vas le voir, la réaction de Ron est pas pour tout de suite, du moins pas clairement. Une réaction plus détaillée est prévue pour le prochain chapitre ;)

lololitaoe : Merci ! J'ai eu un peu peur que ça fasse trop listing, parce que je fais comme toi d'habitude. Mais c'est un moment nécessaire puisque ces techniques vont servir au bout d'un moment. Encore merci :)

Sxrwn : Salut toi ! ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que tu continue à lire la fic :D Tu as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, même si j'ai prévu des réactions plus poussées dans les prochains chapitre (no spoil). En tout cas ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes cette fic !

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain fut une journée mémorable. Pour commencer, Harry se réveilla une heure avant tout le monde, le stress l'ayant empêcher de faire une nuit décente. Il descendit donc dans la salle commune après avoir fait sa toilette en silence, et s'être habillé. Il retrouvât Hermione sans grande surprise, sa nuit ayant dû être au moins aussi éprouvante que la sienne. Il lui fit tout de même un grand sourire, et s'assit à ses côtés sans parler. Ils savaient tout les deux se qui allait se passer. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, Ron n'avait pas été mis au courant dans la soirée, mais Dumbledore les avait prévenu de l'arrivée de Sirius au cours de la nuit. Son statut de Lord Black lui permettait de s'inviter dans la partie réservée aux visiteurs de Poudlard, et Albus avait prévenu Harry qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher indéfiniment de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château étant donné qu'il avait le droit de rendre une visite officielle à son filleul grâce au bon vouloir du ministère. Dumbledore avait essayer d'empêcher cela, mais Ombrage avait fait barrage. Harry avait donc dit à Dumbledore de ne pas se mettre dans une position compromettante, et qu'il allait se débrouiller avec Sirius. Maintenant qu'il était un Lord, il pouvait se permettre de répondre à un autre Lord si jamais celui-ci le provoquait. Il n'avait pas encore appris toute l'étiquette, et les eus et coutumes des lords, mais Lady Longdubas lui avait promis son aide. Il était donc prêt à tenir tête à son parrain, et ce même si il devait faire un esclandre devant tout Poudlard.

Quand les deux amis entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, ils s'empressèrent de disparaître dans le couloir pour éviter de croiser Ron. Ils savaient que de toute façon leur amitié avec le garçon avait de grande chances de tomber à l'eau dès le petit déjeuner, et voulaient donc éviter d'avoir à faire semblant devant lui. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés dans la grande salle, et pour éviter de se retrouver à côté de Ron lors du repas, ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir entre Neville et Luna, qui s'étaient encore réveillé avant tout le monde, à la table des Serdaigles.

"Bonjour vous deux, les salua Luna de sa voix féérique.

-Bonjour Luna, comment vas tu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour vous."

Comme d'habitude, Luna avait comprit des choses que personnes d'autre ne comprenait. Harry sourit avec tendresse et la remercia. Ils commencèrent une conversation légère, où tous les participants riaient de bon cœur. C'était le calme avant la tempête, ils le savaient tous, mais ils voulaient tout de même en profiter, apprécier les moments d'insouciance propre à leur âge, et qui manquait cruellement quand on s'appelait Harry Potter ou qu'on en est l'ami. Et en effet, ce moment ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient espéré.  
L'ouragan commença avec une lettre reçu par Ron sur la table d'à côté. Ce dernier la lu assez rapidement, et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il lança un regard perçant à Harry, qui comprit à ce moment là que leur amitié était bel et bien enterrée. Son regard était froid, calculateur et rempli de haine. Cependant le Survivant ne broncha pas, et maintient le regard de ce qui fut autrefois son ami. Ce dernier détourna le regard et se dirigea à grand pas vers sa sœur, qu'il attrapa par le bras pour le diriger hors de la grande salle. Le deuxième évènement marquant de la matinée survint à peine trente secondes plus tard, quand un hiboux qu'Harry ne connaissait pas arriva devant lui et lâcha une beuglante dans son assiette. Elle s'ouvrit cependant avant d'en toucher le contenu, et libéra la voix colérique de Molly Weasley :

" HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMMENT OSES TU ? TON PARRAIN A TOUT DONNE POUR TOI, IL EST TOUTE LA FAMILLE QUI TE RESTE, ET TU REFUSES DE L'ÉCOUTER ? JE NE TE PENSAIS PAS SI INGRAT, J'ÉTAIS SUR QUE TU FERAIS CE QU'IL Y A DE MIEUX POUR NOUS TOUS, MAIS TU NOUS AS..."

La lettre si désagréable n'eut pas le temps de transmettre la fin de son message, étant donné qu'elle finie en petit cendre dans l'assiette d'Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris, et vit Hermione, le visage baigné de larmes, qui fixait les restes calcinés de la lettre avec une rage impressionnante. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant, et fini par la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que son amie était déchirée par la trahison de Ron en raison des sentiments qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver pour lui. Mais les deux amis n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Quand Sirius débarqua dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà silencieux, et ce du au choc de la beuglante. Mais quand tout le monde vit que Sirius Black, l'ancien accusé de meurtre qui avait été gracié il y a peu, était rentré dans la salle, le silence se fit plus pesant encore. Dumbledore, tentant le tout pour le tout, lui rappela que les visites étaient interdites à cette heure de la journée, mais Ombrage lui affirma que c'était bon pour cette fois. Sirius se dirigea donc directement devant la table d'Harry, et essaya de saisir ce dernier par la manche, surement dans le but de le trainer hors de la grande salle. Cependant, il ne put même pas s'approcher d'Harry. En effet ,Hermione c'était levé, ainsi que Luna, et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient placées devant Harry, l'une ayant un air sauvage sur son visage, l'autre ayant conservé son sourire angélique. Sirius grogna légèrement, mais décida qu'il n'était pas sage de violenter deux jeune étudiantes devant le corps enseignant. Il se contenta donc de fixer Harry avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait, ce qui était beaucoup étant donné l'héritage des blacks, et commença son discours qu'il avait longuement préparé.

"Bien Harry. Je vois ce que tu as décidé de devenir. Un gamin arrogant, qui croit avoir une chance de vivre dans un monde qu'il n'a jamais connu sans l'aide de sa famille, qui croit qu'il peut se faire plaisir et réclamer des titres dont il est incapable de s'occuper sans même se concerter avec la seule famille qui lui reste. Je me demande comment tes parents auraient réagis. Ils ont placé leur confiance en moi, ils m'ont donné le droit d'être ton parrain, et toi, tu désobéit à leur volonté. Ils auraient eu honte de toi, du garçon prétentieux et insolent que tu es devenu. Je pensais que l'on pouvait devenir une famille, mais tu m'as tourné le dos. Cependant, je veux bien te pardonner. Je sais que James n'aurait pas voulu que je te blâme éternellement pour tes erreurs d'adolescent. Mais il va falloir faire ce que je te dis à partir de maintenant, je ne souffrirais plus aucune rébellion. J'espère que je suis clair, et que tu as conscience du cadeau que je te fais là, Harry."

La diatribe de Sirius avait pétrifié Harry sur place. Il sentait l'amer poison de la culpabilité s'infiltrer en lui : et si Sirius avait raison ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un caprice de sa part ? Si ses parents avaient choisis Sirius comme parrain, c'est qu'ils voulaient qu'il puisse profiter de ses droits si ils mouraient non ? Alors pourquoi luter encore ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Harry et le pauvre garçon se sentait défaillir. Mais avant qu'il ne tombe réellement à terre, un bras protecteur s'enroula autour de sa taille.

"Je ne crois pas, Lord Black, qu'il soit très raisonnable de votre part de parler de la sorte à un Lord en titre." La voix de Blaise résonna comme un chant d'espoir dans les oreilles d'Harry, qui se rapprocha discrètement du corps de son petit ami. " Quand bien même vous êtes son parrain, il me semble que son statut n'inclue pas de discours aussi familier en présence d'autant de monde. Je vais donc vous demander d'attendre d'être seul à seul avec Lord Potter pour proférer ce genre de propos".

Sirius trembla de rage face à ce nouvel arrivant, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, se passa de tout commentaire et sortit de la salle d'un pas vif. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Harry se reposa complètement sur Blaise et se laissa aller à sa chaude étreinte. Hermione, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur le banc, alors que Luna la prenait délicatement dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Harry et Hermione comprirent que leur vie avait totalement basculée, et que les ennemis d'hier étaient les alliés d'aujourd'hui, mais surtout que les amis d'hier étaient aujourd'hui leurs plus dangereux ennemis.

"- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de faire en sorte que Sirius ne soit plus ton parrain, dit doucement Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis totalement émancipé maintenant.

\- Oui, mais il garde un pouvoir certain sur toi. J'ai bien vu ta réaction Harry. Mais il faut que tu comprenne que tes parents ont fait une erreur en le choisissant comme parrain, et qu'il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obliger de garder leur volonté intacte. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient je penses.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison. On s'occupera de ça dès que l'on pourra".

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par des éclats de voix venant de la table des enseignants. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, c'était le professeur McConagall qui semblait se faire crier dessus par une professeure Ombrage rouge de rage.

"- Je suis une envoyée du ministère, vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte, hurlait la femme crapaud.

\- Je crois au contraire que j'ai tout à fait le droit, professeure, répondit calmement mais sèchement la professeure animagus.

\- JE REPRÉSENTE L'ÉTAT, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A REMETTRE EN CAUSE MES DÉCISIONS MINERVA.

\- Je m'abstiendrai de remettre en cause vos décisions lorsque vous arrêterez de prendre des décisions stupide, _Dolores_ , répondit McConagall avec un mépris non dissimulé dans la voix.

\- Vous payerez les conséquences de votre affront Minerva, fulmina la petite femme.

\- Je ne crois pas, Dolores, renchérit cette fois ci Dumbledore. Voyez vous, depuis qu'il est admis que Lord Potter est dans cette école, et que je suis son allié officiel, je tiens à vous dire que le ministre de la magie c'est montré beaucoup plus compréhensif envers mes demandes. Par conséquent, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour vous annoncer que vous êtes licenciées, Dolores.

\- QUOI ? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Une infâme blague de votre invention, Albus ! Le ministre n'aurait jamais fait cela !

\- Si. Voici les papiers. Vous pourrez les consultés dehors. Maintenant, partez, je crois que ni moi, ni qui que se soit dans cette salle, ne voulons vous voir plus longtemps."

L'immonde professeure fut donc contrainte de sortir de la grande salle sous les hué des élèves en liesse, tous beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir pu assister à cette humiliation publique pour se contenir. Harry quant à lui se sentait soulagé, cela faisait toujours un problème en moins à régler. Cependant, il se demandait qui pourrait décemment remplacer Ombrage au pied levé. Mais il avait confiance en Dumbledore, et se doutait bien que le professeur suivant ne pouvait être que meilleur. Il se permit donc de rejoindre les applaudissements de ses camarades, et se laissa un peu plus aller contre son amoureux, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Ce qui signifiait que toute la grande salle allait être au courant de sa relation avec Blaise. Mais maintenant que Ron et Ginny étaient au courant qu'il savait tout de leur trahison, il n'avait pas trop de remords à se montrer en public avec lui. Il se permit même de pauser un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon, pour être sur que tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il était à lui.

Le reste de la semaine fut plutôt paisible pour Hermione et Harry. Ron avait changé de chambre, et ils ne se croisaient presque plus. Les rares fois où cela arrivait, les deux anciens amis se lançaient simplement un regard noir, sans échanger un mot. Le comportement le plus étrange selon Harry était celui des jumeaux. Les deux garçons étaient venu le voir peu après le scandale, et lui avaient tendu la main, en lui promettant qu'ils feraient en sorte de l'aider. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais une fois qu'il eu serrer la main des deux garçons, il se sentit plus léger : toute la famille Weasley ne semblait pas le rejeter, et il avait de l'espoir pour le reste du clan des roux. Il restait prudent, évidement, mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'ils soient sincères.

Un autre évènement étrange dans la semaine arriva jeudi. Alors qu'Harry petit déjeunait aux côtés de Blaise, Draco, Théodore, Pansy et d'Hermione, il reçut une lettre d'un hiboux que Draco reconnu tout de suite. "C'est celui de ma mère", avait il dit avec un air absolument choqué sur le visage. Le contenu de la lettre était cours mais efficace ; _Salutations Lord Potter. Je vous envoie cette brève missive pour vous inviter samedi à Pré-Au-Lard, à l'auberge des trois balais. J'ai à vous parler. Bien à vous, Narcissa Malfoy."_ Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais en se souvenant que Narcissa Malfoy avait voté en sa faveur la dernière fois, il se décida à y aller. C'est donc grandement stressé qu'Harry se retrouvait devant la porte de l'auberge à l'heure convenue.

Narcissa arriva pile à l'heure, sans une minute d'avance ou de retard. Elle marchait rapidement, le dos droit, le port altier. Elle portait une robe de sorcière absolument magnifique, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient dressés en un chignon bien serré. Son regard était glacial et sa démarche montrait clairement qu'elle appartenait à une toute autre classe sociale. En arrivant devant Harry, elle se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête puis de rentrer dans la taverne en passant la porte qu'Harry lui avait ouvert. Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs l'anxiété le tenir au tripes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes aussi inexpressives et froides. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, dès qu'ils furent assis, Narcissa lui fit un grand sourire, de ceux qui réchauffent le cœur quand tout va mal, et qui calment instantanément un homme trop stressé.

"- Je vois que je vous intimide, Lord Potter. Il ne faut pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal.

\- Tant mieux je suppose. Mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, Harry, apelez moi Narcissa, du moins entre nous.

\- Bien, et pourquoi vouliez vous me voir, Narcissa ?

\- J'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes de votre apprentissage en temps que Lord.

\- Lady Longdubat s'occupe de mon éducation, je dois d'ailleurs la voir dès demain.

\- C'est une femme ferme mais efficace, vous verrez.

\- Pourquoi vouliez vous savoir ?

\- J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose Harry. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Mon mari est un mangemort. Je n'en suis pas un simplement parce que Lucius a fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas encore. Cependant, Draco risque de ne pas pouvoir y couper. Je veux donc vous demander votre protection afin de préserver la famille Malfoy quand celle ci officialisera sa trahison envers Voldemort.

\- Vous voulez que je vous protège de Voldemort ? Comment je pourrais faire ça ? Et puis est-ce que vous avez oublié que votre mari a essayer de me tuer ?

\- Cela se voit que vous êtes nouveaux parmis les Lords. Vous posez les mauvaises questions. La seule question importante est de savoir ce que l'on offre en échange.

\- C'est gentil à vous de vouloir faire mon éducation Narcissa, mais je trouve mes questions légitimes tout de même.

\- Laissez moi donc y répondre. Vous pouvez nous protégé parce que vous possédez des dizaines de manoirs protégés par des sorts qui nous permettrons de ne pas nous faire retrouver. Tous les manoirs Malfoy sont tombés entre les mains de Voldemort ou presque, et nous n'avons nul part où nous réfugier. De plus, vous êtes un Lord puissant, vous avez le pouvoir de nous protéger des mangemorts présents dans la CHAM. Pour la tentative de mon mari, sachez qu'il n'aurait jamais tuer un enfant, qui qu'il soit. Il vous a surement menacé, c'est évident, mais il ne vous aurait pas tué. Pour le carnet dans le sac de la jeune Weasley, Lucius a été obligé de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres donnés par ce carnet maudis, sous peine de se retrouvé possédé par la marque. Le fait est qu'il s'en est réellement voulu. Et finalement, vous y gagnerez trois choses. Premièrement, le soutient de la famille Malfoy à la CHAM. Nos deux familles réunies sont assez puissantes pour obtenir une grande majorité dans l'assemblée. Ensuite vous gagnerez des renseignements sur les agissements de Voldemort ainsi que le nom de ses mangemorts. Finalement, vous gagnerez nos expertises. Mon mari est un maître dans l'art de maîtriser son pouvoir de famille, et je suis particulièrement douée pour ce qui est communication et jeu politique. Nous pourrions vous apprendre. Qu'en dites vous ?

\- Je serais pour vous donner mon accord immédiat à dire vrai, mais je ne suis pas tout seul à décider. Je donnerai ma réponse à Draco avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

\- Parfait. Avant de partir... J'aimerais que tu saches une chose Harry. Tu es un garçon fort, et puissant. Mais tu restes un adolescent. Ne te laisse pas prendre par cette guerre, ne lutte pas seul, et essaye de faire confiance à ceux qui te sont proches. Tu ne peux pas résister à la violence de ce monde si tu n'as pas de quoi t'en protéger".

Le soudain tutoiement et le ton incroyablement doux de la femme en face de lui stupéfiât Harry, qui sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui pour cette femme. Il ressentait un terrible besoin de lui faire confiance, mais il s'était promis de demander son avis à Hermione, à Blaise et à Draco lui même avant de prendre une décision. Et puis la journée du lendemain était censée être un journée d'entraînement, peut être que cela lui éclairerait les idées.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition en fait, car tout va vraiment péter dans les prochains chapitre. Cependant les bases sont bien posées, et la tempête ne fait que commencer. Hâte de vous écrire la suite ;p


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens. Désolé du retard, surtout que ce chapitre est très court, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps pendant les deux semaines, et ça a pas été possible de publier. j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que j'ai perdu personne en cour de route. Bonne lecture !

Réponse au review :

stormtrooper2 : Ce chapitre fait avancer la situation, mais pour le parrainage tu verras que se sera plus compliqué que prévu, et aussi l'occasion de voir apparaître un perso que j'apprécie. Merci de ta review, et de continuer à suivre !

adenoide : Les gobelins ne vont pas servir à Harry dans ce cas, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite. J'avoue qu'humilier Ombrage est satisfaisant, mais j'en ai pas fini avec elle :p Merci pour ta review, et pour ta lecture assidue !

* * *

Ce fut difficile pour Harry de se réveiller ce jour là. La rencontre avec Narcissa Malfoy l'avait fait réfléchir toute la nuit, et il ne s'était endormit que très tard. C'était pourtant un dimanche matin comme les autres, mais il se sentait engourdit par la nuit passée à se retourner sans cesse dans son lit. Cependant, une fois la douche froide passée, Harry se sentit en pleine forme. Il était prêt pour sa séance d'entraînement avec Hermione et Blaise. Il avait invité ce dernier suite à sa demande, et à l'accord d'Hermione. Ils devaient se retrouver après le petit déjeuner devant la tapisserie du troisième étage. Blaise devait leur montrer une salle qui pourrait leur servir de salle d'entraînement selon le serpentard. Harry avait préféré prendre son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines, afin d'éviter au moins pour la journée son ancien ami roux. Il savait qu'il aurait à rendre des comptes le soir même, mais pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour ça. Une fois qu'il eu avalé son petit déjeuner, qu'il décida de prendre copieux pour se préparer à la dépense d'énergie importante que sa séance d'entraînement promettait, il monta au troisième étage.

Il était le dernier à être arrivé, mais ses deux amis ne s'en formalisèrent pas, étant donné que c'était plutôt eux qui étaient en avance.

"Où est la salle dont tu m'as parlé Blaise ? demanda Hermione après avoir salué Harry.

\- Elle est devant vous, répondit le jeune homme."

Il ricana légèrement devant les regards étonnés et dubitatifs des deux griffons, puis passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à la salle qu'il désirait. Comme il l'avait prévu, une porte apparue. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec un air ahuri, mais il les ignora superbement et entra dans la pièce sans attendre.  
La salle était sublime. De grand miroirs recouvraient les murs, et des mannequins étaient positionné dans une partie de la pièce. De plus, des sortes de bunkers étaient situés au fond de la salle, suffisamment grand pour y faire rentrer une dizaine de personnes. Tout la pièce ressemblait à une base militaire, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour créer des runes et des potions. Blaise était immensément satisfait du résultat, et assez fier de la capacité de son imagination, et Harry et Hermione étaient tout simplement abasourdis.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est la salle sur demande n'est ce pas ? surencherie Hermione.

\- Il faut croire que oui, répondit Blaise avec un sourir fier.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry encore plus perdu.

\- C'est une légende de Poudlard, une salle qui offre à celui qui le mérite ce dont il a besoin.

\- Impressionnant..."

Les trois amis firent le tour de la salle, repérant ce qui pourait les aider, et se regroupèrent ensuite en son centre pour faire le point.

"- Si on veut réellement s'entraîner, il faut que l'on fasse un planning et qu'on définisse les compétences que l'on veut développer, commença Hermione, qui était la plus doué pour ce genre de chose.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut avant tout savoir ce que l'on veut exercer, rétorqua Harry

\- Oui, t'as raison. Par quoi tu voudrais commencer ? demanda Hermione.

\- Déjà il faut qu'on définisse les particularité de Blaise, puis je propose que chacun s'entraîne sur sa particularité principale avec les sorts qui sont dans le bouquin de Dumbledore.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de particularité ? demanda Blaise.

\- Dumbledore nous a donné un livre dans lequel il est marqué ton niveau magique avec plus ou moins de précision, et tes particularités magiques. Tu voudrais bien essayer ? lui répondit Hermione.

\- Montre moi ça."

Blaise lança le sort sans difficultés, et les résultats sortant furent les suivants :  
Affinité dans la magie élémentaire, puis de combat et enfin de soin. Ses trois spécialités magique étaient la magie du vent sans baguette, le duel magique et la magie du vent avec baguette. De plus, il possédait quelques particularités magique : son pouvoir de famille, et une capacité accrue en métamorphose. Son niveau était supérieur de 8ème grade.

"- Je m'attendais pas à tout ça, s'extasia Blaise, et j'ai jamais fait de magie sans baguette...

\- C'est normal, répondit Hermione avec son air de prof, ce sort ne montre que des capacités, il faut s'entraîner pour pouvoir développer ça. On est encore à Poudlard, c'est pas ici qu'on apprend ce genre de chose normalement, sinon tout le monde serait un combattant aguéris, et vaut mieux pas.

\- C'est marrant, mais toi on voit ton grade, remarqua Harry.

\- Pourquoi, pas vous ?

\- Nan, faudrait qu'on réessaye."

Hermione et Harry relançairent donc le sort, et les résultats furent exactement les mêmes, à l'exception de l'apparition de leur rang magique au coin de la feuille. Harry, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, était bien au 3ème rang. Ce qui était plus surprenant était le rang d'Hermione. En effet, cette dernière se trouvait au 4ème rang, ce qui était en soi un exploit.

"- Et bah putain, vous rigolez pas, s'exclama Blaise, oubliant sur le coup ses bonnes manières.

\- Incroyable, je ne pensais pas être aussi puissante. C'est à la fois rassurant et angoissant."

Harry quant à lui semblait plutôt serein face à la nouvelle. En réalité, il était rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait avoir le niveau de Voldemort si jamais il avait à l'affronter. Après toutes ces découvertes, les trois amis décidèrent de se mettre au travail. Harry s'avança vers un mannequin d'entraînement et récita le seul sort lié au feu qu'il connaissait. "Incendio". L'effet produit fut pour le moins surprenant. Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et dès qu'il rentra en contact avec le mannequin, ce dernier fut consumer dans un brasier incroyable. Harry se recula précipitamment, ne sachant quoi faire pour éteindre ce feu impressionnant, mais Hermione prit les choses en main. Elle lança un _Aguamenti_ sur le mannequin. Le sort n'aurait pas du être suffisant pour éteindre un tel feu, mais Hermione lança un jet d'eau tellement puissant, qui ce dernier éteint les flammes malgré tout. Harry décida donc de rester proche d'Hermione en cas de catastrophe, mais surtout de trouver un sort capable d'éteindre le feu qu'il produisait.

Les trois amis s'entraînèrent toute la mâtiné, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leur ventre cria famine. Il sortirent donc l'en-cas qu'il avaient prévu, et commencèrent à discuter :

"- Tu ne devais pas aller à une réunion de la CHAM Harry ? demanda Hermione. Sirius risque de faire jaser si tu ne remplis pas tes obligations.

\- J'irai à celle de demain, mais j'avais trop de choses à regler pour l'instant. Et puis aujourd'hui je vois Lady Longdubat, donc j'aurais de quoi maintenir la face quand j'irai.

\- De toutes façons on sera là ne t'en fais pas. Avant que vous ne partiez tout les deux chez les Longdubat, vous pourriez me montrer ce que vous avez appris ce matin ? demanda Blaise, j'avoue que j'étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, affirma Harry, j'adorerai voir ce que vous avez fait."

Les trois amis se placèrent donc chacun devant un mannequin d'entraînement. Le premier à passer fut celui dont venait l'idée, Blaise, qui commença en douceur avec un _stupéfix_ qui projeta tout de même le mannequin sur une vingtaine de mètres. Il leva ensuite sa baguette vers un autre mannequin et prononça un sortilège qui devait être propre à sa spécialisation : _Ventus_. Une bourrasque de vent impressionnante siffla hors de la baguette de Blaise et s'écrasa sur le mannequin qui vola dans les airs en laissant de gros morceaux de paille derrière lui. Harry applaudit avec des étoiles dans les yeux, alors qu'Hermione notait les effets du sort sur un calepin. Puis ce fut à son tour. Elle se leva donc et se positionna face à trois mannequin qu'elle avait regroupé. Elle lança un sortilège d' _expulso_ pour commencer, qui désarma les trois mannequin. Ensuite, elle leur lança le sortilège d' _agua metra_ , qui projeta une gerbe d'eau sur les trois mannequins, dont la moitié du corps vola en éclat. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'Hermione faisait légèrement peur quand elle déchiquetait des mannequins, mais applaudit tout de même, impressionné par la performance. Blaise quant à lui avait prit la place d'Hermione et notait dans le carnet de cette dernière les effets des sorts. Ce fut enfin au tour d'Harry, qui se dirigea vers un des pantins abîmé par Hermione. Ces derniers avait l'empreinte magique des être vivants, et réagissaient donc de la même manière qu'une humain dénué de magie. Harry se pencha vers le mannequin et murmura délicatement _Pharmacus_. Le pantin se répara instantanément, même si il restait quelques trace du sort d'Hermione. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un mannequin encore en état, et lança le sort _Inflare_. Une gerbe de feu sortie de sa baguette, et consuma presque entièrement le mannequin. Hermione s'était préparée à intervenir, mais d'un simple coup de baguette, Harry éteint le feu qu'il avait provoqué. Ses deux amis étaient impressionné par la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve et le félicitèrent chaudement. Hermione s'en alla ensuite se préparer, laissant les deux amoureux seuls un moment.

"- Cela fait longtemps que l'on a pas été tout les deux seuls, remarqua Blaise.

\- Oui, ça m'avais manqué, répondit Harry en se collant à lui."

Harry se blottit contre le torse de Blaise avec un soupir de bien être. Blaise fit apparaître un canapé, et tira Harry avec lui pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami, et lui sourit avec tendresse. Ils se sentaient bien tout les deux ensembles, et ils se contentèrent de profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Ils durent se séparer à regret au bout d'un certain temps, pour qu'Harry puisse se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Une fois qu'Harry se fut habillé à peu près correctement grâce aux conseils de Blaise, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore où l'attendait Hermione, afin d'utiliser sa cheminé. Il arrivèrent dans la salle d'accueil des Longdubat vers 13 heures, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Neville les attendaient avec le même sourire, et il les invita à entrer dans le salon sans tarder. Lady Longdubat les attendaient à l'intérieur le regard neutre.

« Bienvenue. Ravi de vous recevoir, Lord Potter, Miss Granger. Installez vous, nous avons beaucoup à faire »

Le ton de la vielle dame était sec mais cordial. Les deux adolescents s'assirent délicatement sur les fauteuils disposés dans le salon, l'un à côté de l'autre, et en face de Neville et Augusta. Cette dernière attendit que ses invités soient installés pour commencer un long discours :

« Il faut que vous compreniez, avant que je ne vous apprenne quoique ce soit, que le monde dans lequel vous allez plonger est fait d'apparences, de mensonges, et de profits. En ce sens, la politique magique et la politique moldue n'est pas si différente. Cependant, une chose est très importante. La puissance. Si vous vous montrez faible à un moment devant un potentiel ennemie, vous sombrerez. Ne vous laissez pas berner par de faux semblant. Par exemple, vous êtes ici avec nous pour apprendre les ficelles du métier, mais ne croyez pas que je fasse ça par pure bonté. En réalité, j'obéis à des règles pré-établie, qui font que je suis dans l'obligation d'aidé un allier traditionnel. Ce genre de règle tacites sont omniprésente dans les jeux de pouvoirs, et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre. Le reste, vous l'apprendrez sur le terrain croyez moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais surtout vous préparer à la séance de demain. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Une fois l'approbation des deux jeunes acquises, Lady Longdubat se lança dans sa première leçon de bienséance. À la fin de cette dernière, Hermione et Harry sortirent de chez les Longdubats totalement épuisés, encore plus qu'après leur entraînement de ce matin. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, sachant qu'ils seraient vide à cette heure là. Ils prirent une douche bien chaude, et ils partirent ensuite rejoindre leurs amis serpentards au bord du lac. Ces derniers admiraient les nouveaux sorts appris par Blaise, et dès que le duo de Griffondor arriva, ils reçurent trois demande pour rejoindre leur groupe, de la part de Draco, Pansy et Théodore. Harry et Hermione acceptèrent avec plaisir, et restèrent auprès d'eux un petit bout de temps. Harry en profitât pour soulever le problème Narcissa avec Blaise, Hermione et Draco. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui apporta la solution finale :

« - Bon, Harry, il faut que tu comprenne que jamais ma mère n'aurait proposé ça dans l'idée de te trahir. Elle aurait bien trop à perdre. En effet, tu représente la plus grande chance pour nous de nous débarrasser de Tu sais Qui, et notre situation est bien celle qu'elle t'as décrite. Par contre, je ne comprend pas vraiment comment elle compte se détaché du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant donné qu'il est en permanence avec nous au manoir. Mais je suis sur qu'elle a un plan, et que mon père est au courant. Si j'étais toi, je lui ferait confiance là dessus. Et puis de toute façon, si ça se passe mal tu es clairement en position de force.»

Ce dernier argument fut celui qui convint Hermione, Harry étant déjà convaincu depuis longtemps. Ils décidèrent donc d'accorder leur confiance aux Malfoys, et de leur annoncer dès demain, ainsi que de demander aux elfes de maison de préparer une propriété à accueillir. Puis vint le moment tant redouté du repas. En effet, ce soir était le soir où Ron allait très certainement confronter Harry et Hermione, et les deux amis s'en seraient bien passé. Mais Hermione avait insisté pour se présenter au repas, afin qu'Harry n'ai pas à supporter l'agressivité du rouquin seul dans son dortoir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle, où les attendait leur dernière épreuve de la journée.

* * *

Voici une fin de chapitre un peu vicieuse, mais la suite ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai eu moins de retour sur le dernier chapitre, et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que je fais :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, j'arrive décidément pas à tenir mes délais, et les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus cours. Du coup je pense que je vais essayer de me foutre un coup de pied au cul, et je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture à vous.

Réponse review:

Stormtrooper2 : Le cas des Malfoy se concrétise un peu dans ce chapitre, et la journée finie avec de sacrées étincelles, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour la review.

lololitae : En effet, et ça ne risque pas d'aller de mieux en mieux. Merci pour ton message.

adenoide : Je pense que ça ne va pas arrivé tout de suite pour la belle vie :/ L'accrochage prend une grande place ce chapitre, mais j'ai essayé de mettre d'autres choses pour que ça passe mieux ;) merci pour la review.

NonoPourVousServir : Voici la suite, j'essaye d'écrire plus vite, mais l'inspiration ne vient pas :-/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste, et merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry et Hermione pour comprendre que cette soirée ne se finirait pas bien. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la grande salle, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et l'attention de tous les élèves de Poudlard se dirigea vers eux. Harry chercha du renfort en la personne de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier était partit jusqu'au lendemain pour aller chercher le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Son regard se posa donc sur le professeur McConagall, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Cela motiva suffisamment Harry et Hermione pour qu'ils se dirigent vers la table des Griffondors, à côté de Neville. Ce dernier leur fit une place sans hésitation, et entama une conversation de botanique avec Hermione, qui se plongea volontiers dans cet échappatoire. Cependant, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. La première attaque verbale ne vint étonnamment pas de Ron, mais de Seamus Finnigan.

« - Alors Harry, après avoir raconté à tout le monde que Tu-Sais-Qui était en vie, tu t'amuses à tenter un putch contre le ministère ? Ma mère a dit que toi et Dumbledore vous étiez fous, moi je pense juste que tu te la pètes de trop. »

Quelques rires fusèrent de la table des rouges et ors, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron prenait déjà la parole.

« - T'as bien raison Finnigan. Harry a prit la grosse tête, et il a bien vite oublié où étaient ses vrai amis. Ce doit être un trucs des Potter de jamais faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Mais il suffit de voir où ça a mené ses parents pour comprendre les risques qu'il prend, tu crois pas. »

Harry se leva d'un bond suite à cette tirade, le visage rouge de colère, la baguette à la main et pointée sur le visage de son ancien ami. Personne n'avait le droit de parler comme cela de ses parents, et certainement pas Ron. Ron dégaina sa baguette bien plus vite que ce qu'on aurait pu croire venant de sa part, mais il ne fut pas le seul. Seamus, Lavender, Colin et Parvati se redressèrent également la baguette en main. Hermione réagit donc au quart de tour, se dressant aux côtés d'Harry.

« Mione, commença Ron d'une voix étonnamment douce, tu n'as pas à le suivre. Je comprends que son image de survivant t'attire, mais ce qu'on avait toi et moi, cela est plus important que la gloire tu ne crois pas ? Reste à la place qui t'es destiné et arrête de prendre partit pour Harry. Tu ferai une merveilleuse mère au foyer à mes côtés, et c'est là qu'à toujours été ta place.

\- Si tu as fini, répondit Hermione avec une rage folle dans la voix, je vais te répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne considère Harry comme un élément de succès social. C'est un comble que tu oses mettre ça sur le tapis. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que jamais je ne me serai mis avec le déchet humain que tu es devenu, le rebus de l'humanité que tu es aujourd'hui. TU NE VAUX RIEN, RONALD ! ET JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE SUR HARRY ! »

Le premier sort fut lancé par Ron, enragé par le discours d'Hermione. Le sort fut facilement bloqué, mais le groupe en face d'eux bombarda Hermione et Harry sans leur laissé de répit. Cependant ils ne purent pas faire pleuvoir leurs sorts bien longtemps puisque l'ensemble de leurs baguettes volèrent dans les mains du Professeur McConagall. Cette dernière avait le regard plus froid que jamais, et elle se contenta d'ordonner à Rusard d'amener les fautifs dans les cachots, en confiant au professeur Rogue le soin de les punir. Elle fit ensuite un bref discours sur l'impossibilité de ce genre de comportement, et sur le fait qu'elle n'accepterait plus aucuns débordements, sous peine d'expulsion définitive.

Hermione était choquée. Non seulement ils s'étaient fait agresser par leurs anciens amis, mais en plus, ces derniers n'allaient pas être expulsés. Harry semblait aussi surpris, et ils se promirent de demander des explications à Dumbledore. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines pour la soirée. En effet, juste après le discours du Professeur, des élèves de Serpentards, qu'Harry identifia comme Crable, Goyle et Rockwood, s'approchèrent d'Harry.

« Tu crois peut être que Poudlard est un lieu sur, mais n'oublie pas Potter, qu'Il guette dans l'ombre, et qu'Il te surveille ».

Cette simple phrase fit prendre conscience à Harry d'à quel point il était seul dans cette situation, et il espérait vraiment que tout cela n'était en réalité que de l'intimidation. Après cet épisode trop éprouvant, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de passer la nuit dehors, avec la cape d'invisibilité. Il serait trop risqué pour eux de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, et ils devaient trouver un endroit où dormir. Mais Blaise semblait y avoir pensé, puisqu'il leur proposa de dormir dans la salle sur demande. L'idée leur semblait bonne, et ils s'y rendirent donc. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Pansy, Théodore et Draco, qui y dormaient depuis qu'ils étaient amis avec les Griffondors. Des lits étaient placés dans toute la salle, avec des rideaux pour les séparer, et deux salles de bains étaient disponibles au fond de la pièce. De plus un espace commun se situait au centre de la salle, avec cheminée et canapés intégrés. Cependant, bien que cette salle soit fortement pratique, elle ne pouvait pas leur servir indéfiniment, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en connaître l'existence. La nuit, cela ne posait pas de problèmes, mais en journée, d'autres élèves pourraient être tentés de rentrer, et ils seraient donc démasqués. La question fût laissée sans réponses ce soir là, et le groupe se sépara pour aller ce coucher.

Le lendemain matin fut plein de surprise. En effet, Harry et Hermione, qui étaient tout les deux les représentants de la famille Potter à la CHAM, avaient décidé d'assister à la réunion de ce jour. Ils avaient dans l'idée de rencontrer Mme Malfoy, de se montrer un peu, et de trouver un représentant pour leurs voix afin de pouvoir assister aux cours à Poudlard tout en conservant un rôle dans le conseil. Mais la première surprise de la journée ne fut pas à cette réunion. En effet, une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, Harry et Hermione furent très surpris de trouver Remus Lupin à la table professorale. Harry paniqua immédiatement. Remus était un sujet compliqué, étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sirius, et qu'Harry avait très peur de sa réaction. Cependant, ses doutes s'envolèrent bien vite quand le loup-garou se précipita sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras devant toute la grande salle.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry, je ne savais rien de tout ce que Sirius avait prévu de faire. Mes connaissances sur le monde magique sont assez limitées, et il fallait que je trouve une meute où me réfugier pour apprendre à calmer mon loup, je ne pouvais donc pas t'aider, mais je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant je serais là pour toi. »

Harry se reteint de justesse de fondre en larme tellement il était rassuré, et se sera un peu plus contre Remus à l'entente de ses mots. Il était fou de joie, et se sentait rassuré de savoir que la personne qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain était de son côté. Dumbledore lui fit un petit clin d'œil,, comme pour lui assuré que Remus était bien de confiance, et Harry se sépara de ce dernier avec un bonheur nouveau installé en lui. Remus retourna tout de même à la table professorale, et Harry et Hermione allèrent manger avec Luna et Neville à la table des Serdaigles. Le repas se passa sans trop de complication, Ron et ses compagnons n'étant pas présents. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la question, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur dès qu'il eu finit son repas afin d'utiliser la cheminette.

L'arrivé dans le grand hall de la CHAM se fit sans soucis, mais le bâtiment semblait toujours aussi impressionnant aux yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il rentrèrent dans la salle d'audience et s'assirent aux places qui leurs étaient désignées. Ils croisèrent Lady Longdubat qui les salua avec un léger sourire, ainsi que Lady Malfoy, à qui ils demandèrent une entrevue, qui leur fut accordée. Ils passèrent finalement le reste de la réunion à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais les questions soulevées à ce jour n'étaient pas des plus importantes, et aucun vote ne fut soumis.

L'entrevue avec Lady Malfoy, elle, fut plus instructive.

« - Lord Potter, je suppose que vous avez réfléchit à ma proposition, commença Narcissa sur un ton très formel.

\- Je croyais que les formalité n'étaient pas nécessaire quand nous étions entre nous, s'étonna Harry.

\- Nous ne sommes pas entre nous, il me semble, répondit Narcissa avec un regard vers Hermione. Ne vous vexez pas Lady, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur de devoir vous accorder cette confiance.

\- Hermione est une personne de confiance, Narcissa, tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir menacé. Et puis ses intérêts sont les miens, et donc les tiens.

\- Soit. J'en conclue donc que tu es prêt à accepter mon offre.

\- C'est le cas. La résidence est prête, un elfe de maison peut vous y conduire quand vous le voulez. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. C'est à propos de ton mari. Tu m'as certifié qu'il n'essaierait jamais de me tuer, mais ton fils a démentit tes propos. Il affirme que tu mens, et il m'as demandé quelque chose d'assez étrange.

\- Je crois pouvoir deviner sa demande. Mais il faut que tu comprenne Harry que je ne peut pas me permettre d'abandonner mon mari derrière moi. Je sais que Draco t'a demandé de m'offrir un abri à moi, et à lui je suppose, sans laissé Lucius venir. Et je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. Mais je ne peut pas me permettre de le laisser de côté. Je suis une représentante de sa famille, sa femme, et la mère de son enfant. Si je ne le fait pas venir avec nous, si il n'entre pas dans le contrat, je perd tout cela. Ça n'est pas envisageable pour Draco. Il perdrait tout lui aussi, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en remettre. Il admire trop son père.

\- Excusez mon intervention, Lady Malfoy, argua Hermione, mais je pense que Draco ne voit pas les chose de cette façon. J'ai discuté avec lui pendant un long moment, et l'admiration qu'il avait pour son père me semble beaucoup moins importante qu'avant, voir inexistante. Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous y pensiez, et que vous en parliez avec Draco. Quoiqu'il en soit, la demeure vous est ouverte à vous et à votre fils, c'est à vous de voir qui vous y faites entrer.

\- Vous semblez sérieuse jeune fille. Je vais peut être suivre vos conseils. Je trouverais peut être un moyen de réussir à garder mon nom, ma gloire et ma place tout en me protégeant. Vous semblez oublier que si je ne suis plus une Malfoy, je ne vous sert plus à rien.

\- Narcissa, s'il te plaît, renchérit Harry, ne jouons plus aux intrigues de pouvoir. Je suis un ami de votre fils. Plus le temps passe, et plus je suis ami avec lui. Et j'aimerai beaucoup étendre cette amitié avec vous. Je préfère avoir une amie sans titre, mais sur qui je peux compter, qu'une allié bancale Lady.

\- C'est noble de ta part Harry. Mais je reste une serpentarde bien plus assidue que mon fils. Nous reparlerons d'amitié une autre fois, jusque là vous avez déjà une allié, et bientôt une nouvelle locataire je pense. Merci pour l'offre généreuse, et à bientôt »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Narcissa Malfoy disparue dans un mouvement de robes à travers une cheminée. Hermione et Harry restèrent un moment pensifs, mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce rendez vous était un succès en soi. Cependant, le cas de Lucius Malfoy inquiétait Harry. Il savait que Draco ne lui avait pas tout dit, et il était presque sur que cette idée de collaboration n'était pas aussi honnête du côté de Lucius qu'il l'était du côté de sa femme. Il se promit donc de vérifier par lui même quand il en aurait l'occasion. Après cet épisode assez intense, Harry et Hermione rentrèrent au château afin de finir leur journée, qui s'avérait être bien meilleur que la précédente.

* * *

Voilà la fin de chapitre. Pour le prochain, je me demandais si vous voudriez que je l'axe sur l'histoire principale, ou si ça vous tenterai une petite histoire annexe ? Genre un peu de romantisme, ou autre chose. Dites le moi dans les reviews ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. J'ai commencé à réécrire une fanfiction que j'avais partiellement écrite il y a un bon bout de temps, qui s'appelle Ennui Vital, donc je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder un rythme fixe, déjà que je galérais un peu. Mais bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et à bientôt.

Réponse review :

stormtrooper2 : Tu as un début de réponse pour Lucius dans ce chapitre :) et pour Harry et Hermione, ils sont surpris parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Ron irai jusqu'à les attaquer, c'est quand même différent de trahir quelqu'un et le trahir. Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture.

Brigitte26 : je suis bine d'accord, et ça va pas s'arranger. Merci pour ton message.

geliahs : merci à toi

NonoPourVousServir : Merci, la voici !

adenoide : Oui tu vas bientôt le savoir, mais pas ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire !

lololitaoe : Je pensais soit à Luna, soit à Théodore, mais si tu as des idées n'hésites pas ! J'aimerai bien varier un peu mes sujets d'écriture.

* * *

Le lendemain fut lui aussi une belle journée. Ron et ses amis extrémistes n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, et Harry et Hermione pouvaient donc profiter de leur journée. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décider de s'entraîner, mais d'autres élèves s'étaient invités, dont Draco, Pansy et Théodore. Ces derniers avaient tous passé le test de compétence, et les résultats étaient plutôt intéressants. En effets, de nombreuses particularités ressortaient des examens des serpentards. Déjà, et Draco et Pansy étaient des animagi. Ensuite, Draco était particulièrement doué dans la magie élémentaire de terre, alors que Théodore était spécialisé dans les soins. Pansy elle était spécialisé dans les sorts offensifs. De plus, Draco et Pansy étaient tout les deux des sorciers supérieurs de niveau 8. Le plus étonnant était Théodore, qui était un sorcier de niveau 5 alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas être animagus. Par contre, il possédait une particularité magique qui avait fait halluciner Hermione et Draco, mais que Pansy et Harry ne connaissaient pas : la magie de corps. Selon Hermione, c'était une magie extrêmement rare qui renforçait les capacités physiques de celui qui l'utilisait et qui lui permettait d'accomplir des prouesse incroyable. C'était souvent des combattants hors pair, mais surtout des guérisseurs exceptionnels, qui pouvaient contrôler le corps de la personne blessée pour accélérer la guérison. De nouvelles possibilités s'offraient au groupe, même si il leur restait énormément de progrès à faire pour pouvoir pleinement en profiter, et il existait de nombreux sorciers qui avaient ce genre de particularité mais qui ne les exploitaient jamais. Mais la guerre qui s'annonçait ne leur permettait pas de négliger ces capacités, et ils contaient bien s'entraîner le plus possible. Finalement, ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner chacun de leur côté, et les progrès étaient présents.

Le groupe d'amis se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur repas, qu'ils passèrent ensemble à la tables des griffondors. Les discussions tournèrent principalement autour des cours, qui s'avéraient plutôt facile, et surtout autour du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Apparemment, le professeur Lupin souhaitait leur refaire se confronter à l'épouvantard pour leur montrer que leurs peurs avaient sûrement évoluées, et qu'il fallait tout le temps savoir les confronter. De plus, l'ordre du Phoenix avait certaines informations concernant Voldemort par l'intermédiaire d'espions que Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nommer, et le Mage noir serait en train de recruter des épouvantards dans son armée. Préparer les élèves semblait plus que nécessaire.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, Harry et Blaise en profitant pour se retrouver dans leur coin secret. Draco avait été prévenu et ne risquait donc pas de les déranger, et personne d'autre ne connaissait son emplacement.

« -Je suis content qu'on se retrouve ensemble, dit Harry, j'en ai un peu marre de toutes ces histoires…

\- Je te comprends Harry, mais on ne peut se permettre de se laisser trop aller. Par contre, ça e fait aussi très plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi, lui répondit le serpentard ».

Harry se lova dans les bras de son amoureux, qui semblait plus calme que d'habitude. Ça ne dura en réalité pas bien longtemps, puisqu'Harry sentit la main de son amoureux glissé sous son uniforme et caresser ses côtes. Le couple n'avait jamais rien fait de bien sérieux, mais Harry appréciait toujours ce genre de contact. Il embrassa donc avec passion Blaise, qui le tira a lui afin qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre sous le tissu, avec un sentiment profond de plénitude. Ils se sentaient tout les deux à leur place, et même si ça n'irait pas plus loin aujourd'hui, cela leur faisait grand bien. Il se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment, et restèrent encore enlacer un temps avant de retourner vers leurs amis. Ils avaient finalement passé l'après midi ensemble, et ils en étaient plus que ravis.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande au alentours de 21h, après avoir piqué un peu de nourriture dans les cuisines, et passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec leurs amis, tous redoutant un peu le cours du prévu le lendemain.

Et en effet, ce cours fut éprouvant, tant pour les élèves que pour le professeur. Ce dernier commença son cours par un petit discours d'explication durant lequel il insista sur le fait que ce qui se passait dans cette salle devait resté dans cette salle, et que tout élève qui parlerai ou utiliserai la peur d'un autre élève serait immédiatement renvoyé. Après ce petit discours d'introduction, il fit répéter le ridikulus plusieurs fois aux élèves. Ces derniers se sentaient à la fois excités et angoissés, et tous attendaient avec une certaine impatience que le cours commence vraiment.

Le premier élève à passer fut Hermione. C'était la plus douée en sortilège, et donc la plus apte à le réussir du premier coup. Elle se dressa devant l'armoire avec un air déterminé sur le visage, en sachant pertinemment que cela risquait d'être difficile pour elle. L'armoire s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille en sortie. C'était Hermione, mais plus jeune, et avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Au début, Hermione ne comprit pas. Mais l'enfant s'écroula soudain au sol, un couteau planté dans le dos. Hermione poussa un petit cris, mais se repris très vite et lança le sortilège ridikulus. La petite fille se releva en riant, et décrocha le couteau de son dos, qui s'était transformer en jouet de farce et attrape. Hermione poussa un long soupire, et se dit qu'elle devrait peut être parler de ses problèmes de confiance à Harry, qui la regardait avec peine. Après quelques autres étudiants, ce fut le tour de Draco de passer devant l'épouventard. Et c'est son père qui se matérialisa devant lui, un regard mauvais et la baguette dressée. Harry eu alors la certitude que Draco ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son père, mais se passa de commentaire. Draco transforma son père en simple statue en lançant le sortilège. Pansy suivit, et se retrouva face à face avec un gigantesque chien qui semblait prêt à la mordre à tout instant. Mais Pansy fut ultra réactive, et transforma la bête en petit chaton absolument adorable. Théodore passa ensuite, et l'épouventard se transforma en un placard. Les élèves furent tous très étonnés, mais Théodore était devenu blême, et ses mains tremblaient. Il lança tout de même le sortilège, qui clairsema le placard de photos de lui et ses amis au bord du lac. Hermione fut très touchée en voyant une photo d'elle sur l'armoire, ainsi qu'une avec Harry et elle qui souriaient à Blaise et Pansy. Il ne restait dans la classe qu'Harry et Blaise qui n'étaient pas passé, et Harry se proposa d'y aller en premier. Face à lui, l'image de l'armoire devint floue, et fut remplacée par celle d'un être répugnant au visage proche du serpent. Harry reconnu sans mal Voldemort, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent de celui qu'il avait croisé au cimetière. Celui en face de lui semblait plus reptilien, et avant qu'il ne puisse jeter le sort, l'épouventard prononça une phrase en fourche langue que seul Harry compris. Il lança le sort avec empressement, mais il semblait tout de même bouleversé par les paroles du mage, qui avait été transformé en serpent multicolore. Blaise s'approcha d'Harry et sera sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien. L'épouventard en déduit qu'il était la nouvelle cible, et se transforma en une masse sur le sol, cachée par une couverture. Cependant, la couverture disparu avant que le sort ne soit lancé, et découvrit un jeune garçon métissé, nu et visiblement abîmé, qui pleurait. Blaise ne laissa à personne le temps de réfléchir et jeta le sortilège qui transforma le pauvre garçon en un petit chiot tout joyeux. Cependant, Harry avait bien vu l'image que l'épouventard avait renvoyé, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. La seule autre personne qui avait remarqué cette image, c'était Théodore, qui lui semblait comprendre ce qui se passait, et qui semblait simplement horrifié. Le cours se termina sur cette note un peu sombre, qui avait cependant échappé à la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce, et le groupe d'amis remonta vers la salle sur demande dans un silence plombant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages. Le prochain chapitre fera lui plus avancer l'histoire, et quelques révélations devraient être au rendez-vous.


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est court, mais il est difficile. ATTENTION - mention de viol dans ce chapitre, donc soyez prêt. Rien de descriptif, et c'est bref, mais je préfère prévenir. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, donc désolé pour la taille. J'espère que cela vous plaira, on rentre bientôt plus en profondeur dans l'intrigue, et certains enjeux apparaissent. Bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

lololitaoe : Merci pour ton message, je pense que je vais faire un chapitre sur théo, j'aime trop ce perso. Il est important dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et les peurs sont encore plus révélatrices dans ce chapitre.

LittleSmileSadik : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Pour la bêta, j'ai pas trouvé de personne pour jouer ce rôle, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que je n'en ai plus besoin XD Il faudrait que je corrige le premier chapitre... Pour le délais de parution, j'essaye toutes les semaines, mais ça passe pas toujours. Une nouvelle fanfiction est en train de sortir qui s'appelle _Les sentinelles_ et j'adore pour l'instant, et je crois qu'il y a un bashing Sirius, de ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant. En tous cas merci pour ton engouement, j'espère que la suite te plais toujours autant, et j'ai hâte de relire ton avis.

adenoide : non, pas normalement, mais ce chapitre est révélateur.

Lady Shasha Phantomhive : Merci beaucoup ! La voici en temps et en heure :)

stormtrooper2 : tu es décidément perspicace. Le chapitre n'est donc pas joyeux, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! merci du commentaire.

* * *

La soirée passa sans trop de soucis, mais tout le monde sentait que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait laissé des traces. Il y avait encore trop de non dits dans le groupe d'amis, et tout le monde commençait à prendre conscience du fait que cela posait un gros problème. Ils se faisaient tous confiance, mais les enjeux étaient plus grands que leur simple personne, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dire certaines choses sans mettre en danger leurs propres familles. De plus, l'apparition de Voldemort avait jeté un froid certain dans le groupe, leur rappelant la dure réalité. Harry était le plus perturbé du groupe. Non seulement ce qu'avait dit Voldemort le perturbait au plus haut point, mais en plus de ça il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco et Blaise. Il avait plus ou moins compris le cas de Malfoy, mais absolument pas celui de son petit ami, et il n'osait pas réellement lui en parler. Le groupe alla donc se coucher dans un silence de mort. Mais au milieu de la nuit, un des membres du groupe se leva discrètement. Théodore sortit de son lit et réveilla Hermione en lui demandant de le suivre discrètement. Ils s'installèrent dans une des salles d'entrainement insonirisé de la pièce et se mirent à discuter :

« - Je m'inquiètes pour Blaise, Harry et Draco, commença directement le jeune serpentard.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir ce que voyais Blaise sous le drap, mais j'ai bien vu sa réaction, et la tienne aussi.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en parler, mais je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Draco et Harry. Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu'Harry avait entendu ?

\- C'était en Fourchelangue, mais je crois avoir compris. Harry m'avait appris quelques mots, et j'ai reconnu le mot « aide » dans ce qui a été dit. Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut signifier, mais je lui demanderai.

\- Et pour Draco ? Il semble clair qu'il a peur de son père, et que celui ci a du lui lancer quelques sortilèges dans sa vie tu ne pense pas ?

\- Si, ça semble même évident. Mais dans ce cas je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il le défend encore, et si les intentions de Lucius envers Harry sont aussi nobles qu'il le laisse entendre…

\- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, il faut que l'on s'occupe de tout ça, et au plus vite. Harry commence à vraiment s'émanciper, et Black ne va sûrement pas tarder à répliquer. De plus, Voldemort rassemble ses troupes, et il risque d'y avoir du nouveau bientôt.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Une dernière chose avant de retourner dormir… Tu veux me parler de ce que tu as vu ? C'était quoi ce placard ?

\- C'est simple. Mon père m'enfermait dedans quand j'étais petit, pour m'apprendre le contrôle de soi. Depuis, je déteste les espaces confinés, et encore plus ce placard. Et toi, le coup du poignard ?

\- Disons que je gère mal la trahison... »

Les deux jeunes se sentirent beaucoup mieux après cette discussion, et une relation nouvelle était née entre eux. C'est le coeur plus léger qu'ils retournèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain se passa sans trop de soucis, comme le reste de la semaine. Hermione et Théodore avaient décider d'attendre le week-end pour mener l'enquête dans un contexte plus détendu. Théodore avait convié Blaise au bord du lac et Hermione avait prit Harry à part dans la cabane hurlante. C'est dans cette dernière que commença la conversation.

« Harry, tu peux me dire ce qu'a dit l'image de Voldemort hier ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est rien d'important, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ne me mens pas Harry. J'ai compris le mot « aide » dans la phrase, mais je n'ai pas saisis le reste. Ce qui est sur c'est que cela t'a bouleversé.

\- C'est juste que… Disons que je me pose pas mal de questions sur Voldemort en ce moment. Ce qu'il a dit, c'est « j'ai besoin de ton aide ».

\- Pourquoi ta plus grande peur serait que Voldemort te demandes de l'aide ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que peut être Voldemort était une victime, et que c'est la magie noire qui l'avait corrompue. Je me demande si le combattre n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Non Harry. Ne pense pas comme ça. C'est noble de ta part de te poser ce genre de question, mais Voldemort a fait des choix, et des choix qui l'ont poussé là où il en est.

\- Mais je ne sais rien de lui, de qui il est, et de ce qu'il a fait ! Et si je me trompais sur toute la ligne, et si il était une victime de tout ça, comme nous ?

\- Harry, écoute moi ! Voldemort n'est pas une victime. Il a tué tes parents, et des centaines d'autres personnes. C'est un monstre, qui veut tuer les gens comme moi et te tuer toi. Mais je comprends tes doutes. Parles en à Dumbledore, il saura t'expliquer tout cela, d'accord ?

\- T'as raison, j'irai lui en parler. Il faut que je sache avec plus de précision contre qui je me bat ».

La conversation avait porté ses fruits et Hermione était rassurée de savoir qu'Harry suivait ses conseils.

Pendant ce temps, au bord du lac, se tenait une conversation bien moins heureuse.

« - Blaise, ce que j'ai vu sous ce draps, ce petit garçon, c'était toi n'est ce pas ? Commença Théodore.

\- Je veux pas en parler, répondit froidement le jeune serpentard.

\- Blaise, s'il te plaît. Je suis ton ami, et je vois bien que ça te fait du mal. Alors parle moi…

\- Je peux pas en parler. C'est trop pour moi, et ça ne regarde personne.

\- SI ça nous regarde ! Tu es notre amis, et on est tous inquiet. Harry ne comprend rien, et moi non plus. S'il te plaît parle moi…

\- POURQUOI HEIN ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'en parler ?! De toute façon qu'est ce que cela peut m'apporter ?

\- Du soutien Blaise ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tu n'as pas à y faire face tout seul ! On est là pour toi, on est tes amis. »

Blaise était pâle, ses yeux étaient remplis de larme. Il s'écroula au sol, secoué de sanglots. Ses mains étaient crispées autour de sa poitrine. Il se calma cependant assez vite et se releva en refusant l'aide de Théodore. Il fixa se dernier dans les yeux, le regard digne et fier, plein de défi.

« Quand j'avais 9 ans, ma mère c'est marié à son 5ème mari. C'était un homme mauvais, qui profitait seulement de sa beauté. Mais il était riche. Sauf qu'un jour, ma mère à refuser de coucher avec lui, et l'a humilié. Alors pour se venger, et pour se calmer, il m'a prit de force. Ma mère l'a su deux mois après. Elle l'a tué. Je ne veux pas que tu en parle, je ne veux pas que tu dises quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Et si jamais tu raconte quoique ce soit à qui que se soit, tu finira comme lui. C'est clair ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Je suis là pour toi ok. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, je suis là. »

Théodore était horrifié. Cependant, Blaise sembla se détendre, et remercia tout de même son ami, le prenant même dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne et il se sentait bien plus léger. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Théodore, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Alors ils rentrèrent tout les deux ensembles, dans un silence rassurant. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être meilleur, surtout qu'une séance de la CHAM était prévue, et que l'ordre du jour les intéressait grandement. En effet, demain serait voté une loi sur les pouvoirs des Lords, et sur leurs privilèges, qui officialisera les droits officieux des Lords et de leur entourage.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça a été un sacrément dur à écrire, donc j'espère que ça vous a plut.


	14. Chapter 14

Bon bon bon, salut les amis. Je sais que j'ai du retard, et en plus le chapitre est court, mais je suis en pleine semaine de partiel, et je manque vraiment de temps. Du coup, je vous met la suite aujourd'hui, et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long, mais je ne sais pas quand il va sortir. J'avoue que je suis un peu débordé, en plus j'ai perdu la clé USB et donc toute mon avance, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je répond au review le prochain chapitre, promis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La séance de la CHAM se tenait à 10 heure dans la matinée, et le propos principal de cette journée était celui de la place des membres de la CHAM et leurs privilèges de Lords et Ladies. Le sujet étant important pour l'apprentissage d'Harry, Lady Longdubat avait jugé nécessaire la présence de ce dernier et d'Hermione. Draco serait également présent, mais le reste des serpentards restait à Poudlard pour récupérer les devoirs et les cours. Blaise avait voulu venir, mais sa mère lui avait assuré qu'elle s'occuperait toute seule de ce cas, et qu'elle préférait qu'il ne manque pas de cours inutilement. Il n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec sa mère.  
Hermione et Harry arrivèrent au siège de la CHAM avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, et croisèrent en chemin Lady Longdubat et son petit-fils. Ils les saluèrent avec un sourire, puis s'installèrent à leurs places attribuées.

La séance débuta à l'heure, et c'est le président qui la lança en rappelant que toutes les décisions devaient être prisent dans le respect de chacun, que la magie était interdite dans l'enceinte de la CHAM, et que chaque voix devait être entendue. Il appela ensuite Lady Greengrass à se présenter, étant celle qui amenait le dossier principal de la séance aux yeux de tous.

« - Bonjour à vous, chers compagnons. Comme vous le savez, l'ordre du jour nous touche tous particulièrement, et je ne suis donc pas étonné du nombre important de personnes présentes aujourd'hui. J'ai, dans ce dossier, l'intégralité de tous les avantages et devoirs des Lords qui ont été écrits, ou qui sont restés dans l'imaginaire commun, mais qui n'ont pas été officialisés. Cela fait trop longtemps que des non-dits régulent notre manière de vivre, à nous les Lords, mais aussi au reste de la communauté sorcière. Nous allons donc voter chaque amendement présent dans ce dossier pour savoir si oui ou non nous devons les rendre officiels. Le vote se jouera comme d'habitude sur la démocratie, et les Lords ont tous les voix de leurs sièges non représentés. Nous pouvons donc commencer. Le premier amendement concerne le titre même de Lord et Lady. Qui est pour la conservation de ces titres, et leur officialisation ? »

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent, et la notion fût acceptée. Harry et Hermione avaient compris le fonctionnement du vote, et se sentaient prêt à rebondir sur chaque loi. Harry représentait un poids important dans le choix final, et était décidé à en jouer. Les Malfoy et les Longdubas étaient souvent d'accord avec lui, les Malfoy par intérêt politique et dans le but de montrer leur bonne volonté, et les Longdubat simplement parce qu'ils avaient globalement les même points de vue. Lorsque la séance prit fin, Harry ressortit étourdit. En effet, les avantages obtenus en tant que Lord ou en tant que membre de grande famille étaient absolument considérables, et Harry se sentait un peu illégitime. En effet, la notion d'égalité des êtres était tout bonnement évincée, et les Lords avaient un pouvoir immense. Ce qui ressortait le plus de cette après-midi, c'était deux amendements très particuliers. Le premier consistait à dire qu'un Lord ne pouvait être jugé que par la CHAM, et que sa propre voix comptait. Ce qui signifiait qu'un Lord ayant suffisamment d'appuis dans la CHAM était presque intouchable. Le deuxième point important était que les Lords et leur famille pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, déclarer la guerre à une autre famille, et de ce fait, voler non seulement ses titres, mais aussi tout le reste de son héritage. C'est ce qui expliquait notamment la faible quantité de familles présentes à la CHAM. Une guerre entre famille n'était pas advenue depuis bien longtemps, mais Harry avait vu le regard de Sirius quand cette loi est passée, malgré le vote contre d'Harry et d'Hermione, et il se doutait qu'il devrait bientôt faire face aux Black et à leurs alliés. Cependant, il ne se prit pas trop la tête sur le sujet, étant donné que pour l'instant rien ne se passait et qu'il était préférable qu'il se prépare à toutes les options avant d'envisager quoique ce soit.

Harry rentra avec Hermione aux alentours de 16 heures, et après un bref résumé de ce qui c'était passé, ils rattrapèrent leurs cours, puis allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, à peine Harry fut il rendu dans la grande salle qu'il se fit attraper par le bras et emmener dans un couloir vide. La personne qui l'avait tiré n'était autre que Ginny Weasley, qui semblait perturbée.

« - Bonjour Harry, commença-t-elle, je sais que tu n'as pas de raison de le faire, mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes un instant. Il y a quelques mois de ça, ma mère nous a appelés, Ron et moi, pour nous parler de toi. Elle nous a dit que tu n'étais pas celui que l'on croyait, que tu avais beaucoup d'argent et de pouvoir, et qu'il était injuste que l'on n'en profite pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé à Ron de rester ton ami l'année dernière, et qu'elle a tant insisté sur le fait que tu faisais partit de la famille. Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait absolument que nous nous débrouillons pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas car elle avait un plan et que cela lui permettrait de récupérer une bonne partie de tes sous et de tes avantages. Je voulais absolument te prévenir, dans deux jours Sirius et elle ont prévu un gros coup. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec un papier qu'ils t'auraient fait signer quand tu étais encore le filleul magique de Sirius. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il faut que tu fasses attention.

Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

Parce que malgré tout je suis ton amie Harry. Je sais que cela va te sembler étrange, mais je suis prête à jouer les espions dans leur camp pendant un peu de temps encore. C'est ce que je fais depuis un certain temps, et je suis sûr que j'arriverai à trouver d'autres informations. Par contre, n'en parle pas trop autour de toi, il ne faut surtout pas que ça se sache, sinon je suis foutue.

Je comprends. Merci Ginny… je ne suis pas sûr de te faire confiance, mais si ce que tu m'as dit là est vrai, alors merci beaucoup.

Je sais, y'a pas de quoi. Au revoir Harry. »

Ginny repartit de son côté en laissant derrière elle un Harry perplexe mais satisfait. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait peut-être un allié dans le camp adverse, et il était motivé à se préparer pour l'attaque possible de Sirius et de la matriarche Weasley. Il se rendit donc dans la grande salle avec le sourire, et décida d'attendre un peu avant de parler de ça avec Hermione, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses autres amis. Il avait décidé de n'en parler qu'à Hermione pour préserver le secret au maximum. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accros, et Harry discuta avec Hermione le soir même. Cette dernière semblait méfiante, mais comme Harry elle avait un certain espoir.

Le lendemain fut donc consacré aux cours et à la recherche du document dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Pour cela, ils passèrent en revu à peu prêt tous les souvenirs d'Harry en comagnie de Sirius dans la pensine. Leur travail acharné paya finalement, puisqu'Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un papier disant que lui, Harry James Potter, était prêt à céder tous ses biens à Sirius Orion Black si il venait à perdre la vie, ou la capacité de jugement. C'était en fait un testament. Ce qui signifiait que si jamais Sirius voulait vraiment mettre la main sur son héritage, il lui suffisait de tuer Harry. Cependant, cela ne collait pas vraiment. Sirius avait déjà eu l'occasion de tuer Harry à plusieurs reprises et il ne l'avait pas fait. L'explication de ce mystère se trouvait une fois de plus dans les souvenirs d'Harry. En effet, en fouillant un peu plus, Harry découvrit un autre document, qui donnait à Sirius bien plus que les biens d'Harry. En effet, le testament était un document de dernier recours, et serait facile à détourné. Il suffisait qu'Harry en rédige un nouveau pour le contrer. Mais le deuxième document, lui, était bien plus problématique. En effet, ce document était un contrat attestant que lui, Harry James Potter, devait accepter toute personne imposée par Sirius Orion Black et Molly Weasley si jamais il n'était pas marié avant son 17ème anniversaire. En réalité, cela signifiait que Sirius avait décidé de le marier de force. Le contrait stipulait également que Sirius était en droit de présenter publiquement une personne à Harry et la fiancer à ce dernier dès ses 16 ans, à condition que cette personne soit vierge, de sang-pur, et proche de la famille Black ou Weasley.

Quand Harry prit enfin connaissance de ce texte, il comprit ce qui l'attendait. Demain, Harry serait fiancer à la personne que Sirius et Molly avait choisis pour lui, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a pas mal de revirement de situation dans ce chapitre, et l'histoire avance. Vous avez pas mal d'indice pour ce qui va se passer après et sur l'intrigue principale de la fiction. Si vous pouvez laisser un review, faites le, c'est ce qui me motive le plus, et le dernier chapitre n'a pas été très commenté (même si il s'y prêtait moins). J'espère à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut Salut, le revoilà. Presque un an de retard, c'est pas joli joli. Mais je suis de retour, désolé pour ces longs mois d'attente. Je vais reprendre avec un rythme de parution assez lent parce que je n'ai pas d'avance, et je reprend avec un chapitre asse court, mais qui lâche une belle bombe sur la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que àa vous plaira et que vous êtes encore là. Je reprendrais la réponse au reviews la prochaine fois, j'ai trop envie de vous laisser ce chapitre maintenant. Bonne lecture si il y a encore du monde XD

* * *

Harry était absolument terrifié. Si jamais Sirius et Molly parvenaient à leurs fins, alors d'ici à demain, Harry serait fiancé à une jeune fille sur qui ils auraient le contrôle total, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. De plus, tous ses biens seraient partagés avec la dite mariée, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution et demanda donc un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbeldore en urgence. Ce dernier répondit présent immédiatement et fit appeler Draco, Hermione, Remus et Blaise également.

« - Harry, la situation est critique, comme tu t'en doutes, entama le Directeur après avoir entendu le récit de son protégé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient osé faire une telle chose, et encore moins qu'ils l'auraient préparé depuis aussi longtemps. Cependant, il est impératif que cet union n'ai pas lieu.

\- Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

\- Et qui est la mariée selon vous ? Surenchérit Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger. La jeune Ginny semble être l'option la plus probable. »

Harry se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la susnommée et se demanda si elle était au courant. Un regard vers Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle y avait pensé, mais que cela n'avait aucun sens, car elle n'aurait eu aucun profit à prévenir Harry si ça avait été le cas.

« -On aurait du émanciper Harry bien plus tôt, ragea Blaise. Il est hors de question qu'il se marie avec une quelconque gamine imposée par ces traîtres.

\- En effet, c'est hors de question, repris Dumbeldore. Et je crois avoir trouvé une solution. Il faut que je fasse venir quelqu'un, je reviens dans un instant. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur Dumbeldore transplanat.

«-Depuis quand peut on transplaner dans le château ? Demanda Draco.

\- Privilèges de directeur, répondit Remus. Harry il faut que tu saches qu'il est très difficile de divorcer dans le monde magique. Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager, ou te miner le moral. Mais si jamais ce mariage a lieu, il faut que tu me promette que tu feras tout pour te protéger, et pour ne surtout pas laisser ta promise prendre le contrôle. Si tu te montre trop récalcitrant, elle risque de demander des compensations désastreuses pendant le mariage.

\- Alors je dois accepter d'épouser une femme que je n'aime pas juste parce que les lois sorcières m'y obligent ?

\- Oui Harry, si tu ne veux pas perdre tout ton héritage ainsi que la protection du monde magique. Ta vie est en jeu Harry.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama Hermione, Harry est l'ennemi de Voldemort, comment voulez vous qu'il survive sans ses pouvoir de famille et sans la protection du monde magique ?

\- C'est pour cela qu'il doit faire très attention, même si le pire devait arrivé e qu'il soir obligé de se marier. »

Pendant ce temps, Blaise fulminait en silence sur sa chaise, sentant les lamres lui monter aux yeux en imaginant l'homme qu'il aimait obligé d'épouser une pauvre greluche insignifiante. Il prévoyait déjà de nombreux plans pour tuer la promise avant que le mariage n'ai lieu. Mais il était évident que cette dernière serait bien trop protégée pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, et il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un lourd désespoir.

Dumbledore arriva finalement alors qu'une ambiance de mort régnait dans la pièce. Et il était accompagné de… Narcissa Malfoy, qui semblait enragée.

« Mère ? s'étonna Draco, complètement ébahi, que fais tu là ?

\- Dumbledore m'a raconté ce qui allait se passer demain, et il est hors de question que cela se produise. Qu'elle idée abjecte de forcer un mariage à 16 ans. Même les familles de sang-pur les plus conservatrices ne font plus cela.

\- Et comment comptez vous empêcher cela, Narcissa, demanda Remus d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- C'est très simple, répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Harry va épouser Draco. »

Le silence qui suivit fut tel qu'on entendait le bruit des balais qui volaient dans le terrain de Quiddich. Dumbledore seul ne regardait pas Mme Malfoy avec une tête d'ahuri.

« - PARDON ?! s'exclama Draco.

\- HEIN ?! Hurla en même temps Harry

\- C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ENCORE ! surenchérit Blaise qui ne tenait plus.

\- Cela suffit, claqua la voix de Mme Malfoy, aussi glaciale que d'habitude. Vous m'avez habitué à plus de discernement, Lord Potter. Quand à toi, Draco, ne veux tu pas réfléchir un instant ?

\- Comment ça ? Répondit le concerné

\- Elle a raison, Draco, reprit Hermione. En soit, c'est la solution logique. Le contrait stipule que le mariage peut être imposé à condition qu'Harry ne soit pas déjà marié. Donc si Harry se mari aujourd'hui, il ne pourra pas épouser la personne que Sirius proposera demain.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Demanda Draco d'une voix plaintive. Je suis sur que Blaise serait ravi de prendre ma place !

-C'est le cas, se dépêcha de répondre le basané. Harry rougit fortement à la réponse de son petit ami, mais sortit cela de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Je sais bien que cela vous aurais arrangé, mais le contrat stipule que le ou la marié devait être proche de la famille Black ou Weasley. Draco est à moitié un Black.

\- Le contrat stipule que le ou la fiancé présenté par Sirius doit être proche de ces familles, pas celle ou celui que choisit Harry, releva Hermione.

\- En effet, c'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur le contrat. Cependant, selon la loi magique, dans ce genre de cas, et avec ce genre de contrats, le tuteur magique de l'enfant concerné a le droit de veto sur les fiancés choisis par ce dernier, sauf si le ou la fiancé en question répond aux critères préétablis dans le contrat, répondit Dumbledore. »

Tous étaient figés. La solution était la seule qui semblait valable, voir même possible, mais personne ne voulait réellement de cela. Cependant, Harry prit la parole.

« -J'accepte, si Draco accepte également. Nous nous fiancerons aujourd'hui, puis nous briserons le tutorat magique de Sirius. Ensuite, nous briserons les fiançailles par tout les moyens, et la vie reprendra son cours.

\- Je suis d'accord dans l'idée, répondit Draco. Cependant il reste un problème. N'est ce pas mère ? Lâcha ce dernier avec un ton amère en direction de Narcissa. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Père profitera de ces fiançailles, et fera tout pour nous empêcher de les briser. De plus, il faudra que nous nous cachions immédiatement après le mariage, car Voldemort risque de ne pas apprécier l'idée.

\- Je sais tout cela, mon fils, répondit tristement Narcissa. En effet, il sera impossible pour nous de continuer de vivre au manoir après cela, et il serait hypocrite de ma part de faire confiance à Lucius. Il faut donc que nous trouvions une solution pour nous émanciper de lui. Mais il ne te déshéritera jamais, et il ne me laissera jamais partir. Mon statut d'héritière Black ne me permet pas de lui tenir tête en cas de procédure de divorce, et tu ne peut pas devenir un Black à part entière si Sirius ne t'accepte pas Draco. Je suis coincée. Mais nous trouverons une solution, je vous le promet.

\- J'en ai peut être une, répondit Albus Dumbledore avec un aire malicieux dans le regard. Il suffirait, ma foi, que vous deveniez Lady Black. Nous craignons tous que Sirius ne provoque une guerre contre la famille Potter, mais rien ne nous empêche de déclarer cette guerre avant lui. En la gagnant, nous pourrions récupérer les titres des Blacks et les donner à Mme Malfoy. Cependant, il faudra bien nous préparer, et endurer le mariage pendant un temps, que nous puissions réunir des alliés dans cette guerre. Car il est évident que la famille Malfoy aidera Sirius. Il faudrait trouver des alliés puissant, ou même en créer au sein de la CHAM, ainsi que compléter les siège de la famille Potter avec des gens de confiance. »

Cette diatribe de Dumbledore laissa tout le monde coi. Il n'y avait que lui pour monter des plans aussi alambiqués, mais qui semblaient si efficaces. Harry et Draco se mirent donc d'accord sur certains points quand à la manière dont gérer la situation, et le mariage débuta de but en blanc. Dumbledore, par sa qualité de grand Manitou de la confédération international de la magie, fit l'office, et Blaise et Hermione servirent de témoin. Blaise semblait plus que contrarié jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à affirmer que l'infidélité serait de mise pendant ce court mariage, et qu'il était prêt à faire l'impasse sur la nuit de noce. Harry ricana à la remarque et embrasse Blaise afin de le rassurer. Une fois le mariage complété, et tout les protagonistes renvoyés chez eux, Harry resta seul avec Remus et Dumbledore.

« - Tu sais Harry, commença le loup-garou, je ne comprend toujours pas les motivations de Sirius. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il changerai de comportement avec le temps, que c'était Azkaban qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tord, et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul.

\- Ce n'est rien, Remus. Je suis heureux que tu sois là maintenant. »

Remus quitta le Bureau pour retourner dans ses appartements, laissant Harry seul avec le Directeur.

« - Tu sais Harry, rien de tout cela ne va être facile. Je te demande donc de venir me parler si il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va pas.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai une léger problème. C'est à propos de Voldemort »

Harry fit part de ses inquiétudes à Dubledore, et ce dernier se montra des plus attentifs aux craintes d'Harry. Mais à l'inverse d'Hermione, ce dernier ne semblait pas totalement fermé à l'idée d'un Voldemort victime, et raconta à Harry l'enfance terrible que le petit Tom Jédusor avait vécu. Cependant, il savait que rien ne pourrait sauver Tom, si ce n'est la mort, et il assura à Harry que la folie de Voldemort avait prit le pas sur l'existence même de Tom Jedusor. Harry sortit plus ou moins convaincu du bureau du directeur, mais certain du moins que Voldemort devait mourir, quitte à laisser la place à Tom Jedusor. Le lendemain risquait d'être un journée très chargée, et Harry préféra laisser ses inquiétudes de côtés afin de se reposer. En s'allongeant dans son lit, Harry admira l'alliance qu'il avait au doigt, ne pouvant se retenir de lui trouver un charme certain. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts un instant puis se rendormit un sourire au lèvres. Qui aurait cru que lui, Harry James Potter, allait finir marié avec Draco Malfoy ? Certainement pas les deux concernés en tout cas.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon ça fait encore un sacré moment que j'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais je compte pas pour autant abandonner avant d'avoir finit cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et merci pour toutes les reviews, ça motive vraiment ! Hâte d'avoir vos retour, et j'espère à bientôt.

* * *

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Harry. Déjà, il du s'arranger pour que personne ne remarque sa bague de fiançailles. Il voulait conserver le secret afin que Sirius ne puisse pas prévoir un plan de secours. De plus, il craignait tout naturellement que les camarades de chambré qu'il avait ne soient pas forcément d'accord avec l'union, d'autant plus que Neville et Dean étaient tout deux des Lords qui s'opposeraient ouvertement à cette alliance étant donné le pouvoir des deux familles réunies. Cependant, Harry comptait leur expliquer la situation dès qu'il pourrait, afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il ne souhaitait pas profiter de cette alliance bien longtemps. Malgré toutes les idées qu'Harry ressassait, il parvint à s'endormir aux alentours d'une heure du matin, terrassé par la fatigue. Cependant, il du se lever tôt afin d'arriver dans la grande salle avant Sirius. Il était important d'arriver avant son adversaire, afin de renforcer le statut d'intrus de Sirius, qui se retrouverait porteur du scandale. Harry descendit donc dans la grande salle et y retrouva sans étonnement Hermione déjà attablée, entourée de Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Théodore n'était pas encore descendue, son rythme de sommeil semblant être la chose la plus important à ses yeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à attendre pour que Sirius se montre. Il sembla surpris et agacé de voir qu'Harry était déjà là. Il était accompagné de Molly Weasley ainsi que deux de ses enfants. Mais Ginny n'était pas du lot. En effet, seuls Ron et Percy Weasley étaient avec les deux adultes. Harry se demanda où était Ginny, et pourquoi elle ne se présentait toujours pas. La réponse lui fut apportée quelques secondes après, en voyant Ginny arriver en trombe dans a salle ,bousculant sa mère avec un regard mauvais et se dirigeant droit vers Harry.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, commença t-elle, je t'assure que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Calme toi Ginny, nous n'aurons pas à nous marier, j'ai déjà prévu le coup.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent te faire épouser. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait mais j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à hurler que je refusais de t'épouser, et que si ils faisaient ça, j'allais tout faire pour faire capoter le mariage.

\- Mais qui alors ?

\- Pourquoi crois tu que Percy soit là ? »

Harry eu un frisson de dégoût en comprenant que Sirius avait décidé de le marié à cet insupportable personnage, et que Percy avait été d'accord pour le faire.

« - Tu as dis que tu avais une solution ? Demanda Ginny alors que sa famille et Sirius s'approchaient d'eux. J'espère que ça va tenir le coup parce que... »

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir se phrase que sa mère était déjà sur elle en la réprimandant pour son attitude.

« -Ginny ! Ça ne va pas de me bousculer comme ça ? La crise d'hier ne t'a pas suffit c'est ça ? Tu va beaucoup trop loin jeune fille !

\- Allons Molly, crache Sirius, il y a plus important à régler.

\- En effet. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Harry, mon chou, comment vas tu ? Bien je suppose, surtout que je suis là pour t'annoncer une superbe nouvelle ! Sirius et moi, nous t'avons trouvé un mari ! Toi qui rêvait d'avoir une grande famille, Percy fera un merveilleux époux pour toi et tu seras enfin officiellement mon fils ! »

Harry resta bouche bée un instant devant l'enthousiasme de la matriarche qui semblait persuadée qu'elle avait raison de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Mais, Molly, répondit finalement Harry, je ne peux pas me marier avec Percy !

\- Bien sur que si mon petit, surenchérit la femme rondelette avec un grand sourire. Tu sais, l'homosexualité n'est pas un tabou chez les sorciers.

\- C'est pas ça, affirma Harry en continuant de jouer la comédie.

\- TuTuTu Harry chou, le coupa Molly. Ne t'en fais donc pas, tout est organisé.

\- Mais je ne veux pas ! cria presque Harry, afin de voir qu'elle réaction aurait la mère de famille.

\- Pardon ? Répliqua t'elle sur un ton froid qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

\- Harry, susurra Sirius d'une voix mielleuse, ton avis compte peu dans la balance, voir pas du tout. Tu seras fiancé à Percy dès aujourd'hui et le mariage est déjà organisé pour l'année prochaine, que tu le veuille où non. »

Draco, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, se leva et avec un sourire carnassier, il prit la parole.

« - Lord Black, je vous conseille vivement de vous éloigner d'Harry. Et surtout, d'arrêter avec vos inepties. De quel droit osez vous affirmer de telles choses et faire des propositions aussi indécentes à Harry ?

\- Et puis je savoir en quoi cela vous concerne, répliqua sèchement Mme Weasley.

\- Je ne crois pas m'être adressé à vous, Madame.

\- En effet, reprit Sirius. Cependant la question est légitime, en quoi cela vous concerne, continua t-il avec un léger ricanement.

\- Regardez le doigt d'Harry et vous comprendrez, à moins que vous ne soyez aussi stupide que vous êtes impoli. »

Le regard de Sirius descendit lentement sur la main d'Harry et son regard s'assombrit.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? Cracha t-il avec mépris.

\- Draco m'a demandé en mariage hier soir, voyez vous, ricana Harry qui avait du mal à cacher sa jubilation.

\- Harry ! s'indigna la matriarche Weasley, comment à tu pu accepter de te marier avec un fils de Mangemort et un futur Mangemort ?! N'as tu pas honte ?

\- Surveillez vos parole quand vous vous adressez à un hériter membre de la CHAM, asséna Draco. Encore un écart et je pourrais vous attaquer en justice. »

Un silence pesant était tombé dans la salle. Sirius regardait Harry avec toute la haine dont il était capable, et Harry tenait son regard sans broncher. Draco affrontait quant à lui la mère Weasley qui était rouge de colère. Ses deux fils quant à eux ne semblaient pas tout comprendre, mais Percy était tout de même abattu par la nouvelle. C'est Ginny qui brisa ce silence en avançant tout droit vers Harry.

« - Félicitation pour ton mariage Harry, j'ai hâte de voir ça, lança t-elle avec un grand sourire insolent et un regard de défi vers sa mère. À toi aussi, Malfoy. Ou devrais-je dire Potter ? Lequel prend le nom de l'autre ?

\- On garde nos nom, répondit froidement Draco. Mais merci… je suppose. »

C'est ce moment que Dumbledore choisis pour achever les deux comploteurs.

« - Bien, maintenant que tout cela est fini, je rappelle que les visites ne s'effectuent pas le matin, et je vais donc vous demander de sortir, Monsieur Black, Madame Weasley. Quant à vous, Messieurs, toutes mes félicitation, dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry et Draco. »

Les deux adultes durent donc quitter la salle, et Percy et Ron s'en retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs d'un air dépité. Harry quant à lui jubilait littéralement. Il se sentait prêt à soulever des montagnes tellement il était heureux que leur plan ai marché. Cependant, il fallait encore qu'il trouve un moyen de s'émanciper de Sirius, et de lancer une guerre contre sa famille. Heureusement, la famille des Black avait perdue pas mal de siège à la CHAM depuis la première disparition de Voldemort. En effet, elle ne représentait à présent que 8 sièges, ce qui n'était en soit pas mal pour une famille jugée plus faible, mais absolument honteux quand l'on savait qu'elle avait autrefois pas moins de 58 siège, en faisant à l'époque la famille la plus importante à égalité avec celle des Potters. Or, les guerres de familles étaient grandement influencées par le nombre de sièges que possédait les famille qui se combattaient. Cependant, les grandes familles avaient arrêtées depuis quelque génération de s'en prendre aux petites familles, afin de respecter un héritage commun.

Harry avait hâte de commencer les préparatifs de la guerre mais il avait deux choses à régler avant cela. La première étant de mettre Narcissa et Draco à l'abri. Il leur avait trouvé un manoir caché dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse, avec de lourdes protections autour, et un sort de camouflage puissant qui le protégeait. Il avait également voulu leur remettre une bague d'écuyers à chacun afin qu'ils puissent se téléporter dans le manoir principale, qui était encore mieux protégé, en cas de besoin, mais Draco et Narcissa refusèrent en affirmant que cela n'était pas prudent, et que le manoir suffirait. En parlant de ces bagues, Harry c'était souvenu des deux coffrets qui manquaient à l'appel. Harry en avait parlé avec Remus, et lui avait remis une des bagues d'écuyers, malgré les contestations de ce dernier. Il avait même prévu de présenter Remus comme nouveau membre de son groupe à la CHAM durant la réunion qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Remus avait sembler hésiter mais c'était finalement laisser convaincre. De plus, il affirma qu'il avait déjà vu une telle bague. Il était absolument certain que Sirius avait eu en sa possession un te bijoux, mais qu'il avait toujours affirmé qu'il appartenait à son père depuis longtemps, et que ce dernier lui avait donné à son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, Sirius ne pouvait plus être en possession de la bague puisque que ses affaires lui avaient été confisquée avant son incarcération. Hors, Sirius n'avait pas pu récupérer ses affaires, et un membre de la famille Black les avait récupéré à la place. Le frère de Sirius, Régulus Black. Harry fut assez étonné d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais surtout inquiet de savoir pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il avait un bijou de sa famille. Car visiblement, James ne savait rien de l'existence de tels objets, sinon il les aurait utilisé pour protéger sa famille. Cela signifiait que la malveillance de Sirius datait de bien avant la naissance d'Harry, et que donc Azkaban n'était pas le réel soucis. Mais Harry laissa ces considérations sinistres de côté et pensa à la seconde bague, celle de chevalier. Cette bague avait un grand pouvoir, et Harry comptait bien la récupérer. Les elfes de maison lui avaient affirmé que l'homme qui possédait la bague était mort, et que son fils ne s'en était jamais servit depuis 10 ans, alors que Regulus avait fait quelques apparitions dans la demeure, sans jamais rentrer dans le manoir. Il devait donc mener ses propres recherches, afin de récupérer les deux bagues. Les elfes de maison avaient pour consigne d'immobiliser Regulus si jamais il revenait et de faire mander Harry sur le champ. Il en était de même avec l'inconnu de la bague chevalier.

La deuxième chose qu'Harry devait régler était d'ordre plus personnel. En effet, il avait peur que sa relation avec Blaise ne soit entaché par ce faux mariage. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le bord du lac noir où l'attendait Blaise. Il l'aperçu le premier. Le garçon semblait on ne peu plus agacé et il broyait clairement du noir. Il aperçu Harry à son tour mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, en communiquant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

« - Bon, écoutes moi, se lança Harry après avoir repris son souffle. Je sais que cette situation est nulle, et que personne ne veut de ça. Draco est absolument dégoûté, surtout qu'il est clairement intéressé par Hermione, ou par Pansy, je suis plus trop sur. Quant à moi, je suis avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, et c'est pas ce faux mariage qui va changer quoique ce soit, ok ?

\- Tu sais, ma mère a gagné tout son pouvoir à la CHAM en épousant des chefs de famille, puis en les tuant pour récupérer leurs bien. Elle c'est arrêté parce que ça commençait à être un peu trop flagrant, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Parce que maintenant j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose. J'ai confiance en Draco, mais certainement pas en son père, et j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. En plus, Draco est un garçon brillant et puissant, qui me dit que tu ne va pas tomber sous son charme, et qu'il ne va pas tomber sous le tiens. Parce que sincèrement c'est impossible de ne pas tomber sous ton charme et…

\- Blaise ! l'interrompit Harry avec fermeté. Draco ne m'intéresse pas, et je n'intéresse pas Draco. Point. Et je sais me défendre. J'ai Voldemort sur le dos depuis longtemps, c'est pas Lucius Malfoy qui va m'inquiéter. Tu sais, Blaise, depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais connu de relation, et c'est la première fois que j'éprouve ce genre de sentiments. Je n'en étais pas sur au début, mais c'est très clair maintenant. Je t'aime Blaise, et je n'ai pas envie que ça change, je n'ai pas envie d'éprouver cela pour qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est toi et moi. Du moins si tu le veux…. »

Harry se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir lâché tout cela d'un coup, voir très gêné, mais il était sincère. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ses sentiments mais maintenant tout lui semblait limpide. Il était amoureux de Blaise Zabini, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le dit Blaise Zabini semblait d'ailleurs figé sur place. Harry commençait à sérieusement stresser quant à sa réaction, et avait sincèrement peur de se faire rejeter. Mais cette peur était plus qu'infondée, et Blaise le lui prouva en un instant.

« - Moi aussi, répondit-il avec une douce urgence dans la voix. Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Évidemment que je nous veux ensemble, toi et moi. Tu réveils ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi, et je compte te suivre à la trace pour encore un bon bout de temps. »

Blaise finit sa tirade par un baiser flamboyant, et Harry y répondit avec la même passion. Ils en étaient persuadés, ensembles ils accompliraient de grandes choses, et rien ne pourrait les arrêter. C'est le coeur remplit de tendresse que les deux amoureux se séparèrent, Blaise rentrant dans la salle sur demande, et Harry se dirigeant vers le bureau du Directeur afin de s'assurer que les deux Malfoy avaient bien pu se rendre dans son manoir et qu'ils étaient bien en sécurité.

Une fois qu'il eu la confirmation de la part de Dumbledor, Harry rejoint son bien aimé, et ils s'endormir tout deux sans même penser à la réunion de la CHAM prévue pour le lendemain.


End file.
